7 Days Camp!
by Aka no Hikari
Summary: NO SUMMARY/Last Chapter: Let's Go Home!
1. Treasure Hunt

7 Days Camp

'Kita'kan sahabat!/ "Sahabat...ya?"/ "Rin, jadi..."/ "Lu mengerti, kan? Gue...udah ada orang lain."/ "Iya, gue mengerti, gue Cuma seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih."

Vocaloid By Crypton

This story by me

Yeah~ Aka kembali dengan fanfic baru~ kali ini bukan one shot! Tapi kali ini berchapter, karena bosen bikin cerita one shot terus, dan ada yang minta Aka bikin cerita chapter, maka Aka bikin yang berchapter sekarang! Hope you like it!

.

.

.

.

.

Day one: Treasure Hunt!

"**ASEEEKKK! PERGI KEMPINGGG!**" teriak Gakupo sambil nari-nari Gaje.

"Diem ah, norak lo!" Omel Luka yang ada disebelah Miku, Miku masih sibuk makan keripik negi.

"**TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI LAGI!**" Gakupo mulai nge-dangdut. "**KALA KUCOBA MENYAPAMU-**"

"**ASTUTEYY!**" teriak Lui heboh. "**SEAKAN MELEDAK DETAK JANTUNGKU KARENAMU-**" Kaito ikutan nyanyi. "**SESAAT SETELAH KU KENAL DENGANMU**!" lanjut Lui.

"Dafuk..." gumam Miku cengo.

"**KERINGAT DINGIN MULAI MENYERANG-**" Lui joget-joget diatas kursi. "**AMBISI DALAM DADA MENGGEBU-GEBU-**" Kaito ikutan goyang.

"**OHHHH ASTUTEEEYY!**" teriak Gakupo kaya orang gila, "**APA YA!**" balas Kaito dan Lui.

"**I LAPP YU! OHHHH ASTUTEEEYYY!**" Teriak Gakupo makin menjadi-jadi, "**APA SIH!**"

"**KAU PACARKU!**"

"Hah..." Ring mingkem liat Lui joget-joget diatas kursi. Yang lainnya Cuma bisik-bisik dengan tatapan 'Apaan sih itu orang'.

Muka Luka memerah, marah. "DIEM WOIII!" omel Luka. "**TAKKAN KUPUNGKIRI HASRATMU PADAKU!**" Gakupo masih nyanyi. "**BUKAN HANYA SAAT KAU UCAPKAN CINTA!**" lanjut Lui.

"DIEMM! DIEEEMMM!" Teriak Luka udah mulai ngamuk, sementara Gakupo, Kaito dan Lui masih sibuk joget-joget diatas kursinya.

"**BUKAN HANYA SAAT KAU UCAPKAN CIN-**" BRUAAAKKK! Gakupo ditimpuk tas sama Luka, Kaito sama Lui langsung duduk manis.

"Ukh..." Rin malah mabok darat. "WOIII! KADAL APA YANG BERBAHAYA?!" Meiko mabok wine, entahlah tuh orang dapet wine darimana.

"WOII! KADAL APA YANG BERBAHAYA?!" teriak Meiko sekali lagi, hening...gak ada jawaban.

"JAWAB ATAU GUE BACOKIN SATU-SATU?!"

"KADALUARSA, MAMAH!" jawab semuanya kompak. Daripada nanti dibacok beneran, coba.

"SIAPA YANG MAU NYANYI?!" Teriak Meiko mabok. Hening...sekali lagi hening...

"YANG GA JAWAB GUE TENDANG KELUARRRR!" teriak Meiko yang lagi mabok, semua langsung merinding.

"YEEEYYY! AYOOOO! ASEEEKKK!" Akaito nangis bombay, daritadi udah babak belur digebukin Meiko yang mabok.

"**BALONKU ADA LIMAAAA RUPA-RUPA WARNANYAAAA IJO KUNING KELABU! MERAH MUDA DAN BIRU MELETUS BALON HIJAU-**" Meiko mabok berat, yang lain hening lagi.

"GUE LEMPAR BOTOL WINE NIH!" Ancem Meiko. "**MELETUSS BALON IJJOOO DAAARRR! HATIKU SANGAT KACAU! BALONKU TINGGAL LIMA PULUUUHH!**" Nyanyi Gakupo ngawur.

"Hush! Ngawur, lo! Yang bener tuh**! BALONKU TINGGAL ENOLLL KUGIGIT-GIGIT TERUUSSSS!**" Lui ikutan nyanyi ngawur.

"**MUEHEHEHEHE! SALAAAAHHH! YANG BENER TUUUHH! BALONKU TINGGAL DUAA! KU INJEK-INJEK TERUUSSS!**" Len join-join, semuanya hening.

"AHHH! GUE DIKACANGIN!" Isak Len lebay.

"**GINI, NIH! BALONKU TINGGAL NAMA! KUKUBUR SEMUANYAAA!**" Ring nyanyi.

"Jiahahahahaha! Emang orang tinggal nama!" terdengar suara-suara ketawa riuh.

"**NOHH! DIA DITEPOKIN, DIKETAWAIN! GUE DIKACANGIN!**" Len pun pundung.

"Meiko mulai semaput, yang lainnya menghela nafas lega, kecuali Akaito.

"Kita main sambung kata, yookk! Mulai dari gue, ya! HEN***PIIIPPP!**!" teriak Gakupo, kemudian langsung di sambet Luka.

"T** AYAM!" teriak Kaito, Rin langsung pucet, kan tadi saya tulis, Rin mabok darat.

"**BEGO LU! SI RIN MAKIN MUAL NOH!**" Miku nge-jitak Kaito.

"Em...Aman..." ucap Ring. "Eh...Anjing..." ucap Lui. "eng...INGAT!" seru Miku.

"Ukh...Atma..." Rin udah lemes. "Apaan tuh, Atma?!" tanya Luka.

"**MENEKETEHE!**" ucap Rin yang udah lumayan gak mual lagi.

"Mamu! Au ah!" Luka ga peduli. "Mu-Mu-MUAL!" teriak Gakupo lebar, semuanya langsung melotot ke arah Gakupo.

"Ukh...ukh...u-uek..." Rin udah mau muntah. Len langsung nyamber ember#wuih...canggih, darimana, tuh?

"OEEEKKKK!" Rin akhirnya muntah, Len bergumam 'Astafiruloh...' sambil nutupin muka.

"JIAHAHAHAHA! Gimana rasanya, Len?" tanya Lui, dengan tampang kecut Len bilang "Au ah...SELEKETEP!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Perasaan sepi amat..." Gakupo liat sekelilingnya, lagi pada tidur. Lalu Gakupo liat Kaito yang tidurnya mangap-mangap.

"Oi...Len! lu bawa garem, kan? Gua minta satu sendok!" Len mengangguk dan mengeluarkan garemnya.

"Oi, Lui..._**kene-kene**_!" Gakupo memanggil Lui. "Nih...Kite...pst...pst...pst...pst..gimana?" mereka bisik-bisik dengan muka troll.

"SIP!" Lui mengacungkan jempol. Gakupo memasukkan sesendok besar garam itu kedalam mulut Kaito, nah tinggal bangunin si Kaito.

"Oi! Bangun, Kai! Bangun!" Gakupo bangunin Kaito. Kaito pun bangun.

.

.

.

.

1 detik...

.

.

.

.

Dua detik...

.

.

.

.

Dua stengah detik...

.

.

.

.

"**ASIIINNN!PUEEEHH! PUEEEHH! HANNYYIINNG! APAAAN INIII?!" **

"**JIAHAHAHAHAHA! HUAHAHAHAHAHA! ASIN KAAANN?! ASIN KAAANN?! AKAkAAKAAKKAKA! OHOKKK OHOKK!"** Lui ketawa sampe keselek.

"**HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! KOPLAK BANGET TADI SI KAITO!** Eh, karokean, yok?" ajak Gakupo dengan senyum penuh arti#cielah.

"**AYYYOOOKKK!"** Jawab Lui dan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

"**TAKKAN KUPUNGKIRI HASRATKU PADAMU-"**

"**BUKAN HANYA SAAT KAU UCAPKAN CINTA-"**

"**BUKTIKANLAH SETULUS HATIMU-" **

"**KALAU KAU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENGINGINKAN AKU-" **

.

.

.

.

Miku, Luka sama Ring langsung melek, sekali lagi melihat ketiga anak nista ini joget-joget gak jelas diatas tempat duduknya.

"Malu gue punya pacar kaya dia..." gumam Luka kecut. "Sama!" Ring dan Miku menimpali

.

.

.

.

"**SUNGGUH BAHAGIA RASANYA SETENGAH MATEE!"**

"**MEMANG ITULAH JAWABANNYA NANNTEEE!"**

"**LANGSUNG SAJA KUGENGGAM TANGANMU OH ASTUTEY!"**

"**SEBAGAI TANDA KAU TELAH JADI MILIKKU! YESSS!" **

.

.

.

.

Ketiga anak nista itu sibuk joget-joget sendiri diatas, kecuali Len yang sok alim sama Akaito yang udah lemes gara-gara Meiko.

"Gimana, ntuh?" tanya Ring. "Au ah, gelap!" ujar Miku dan Luka bersamaan.

"Ini masih siang." Jawab Ring.

.

.

.

.

"**OH AASTUTEYY! I LAP YU!"**

"**OHH ASTUTEY! KAU PACARKU!" **

"**YIHHHHAAAAAA!" **

.

.

.

.

Yang lainnya Cuma bisa sweatdropped. Acara dangdutan itu berlangsung sampai Pak Kiyoteru menghancurkan waktu dangdutan mereka.

"KALIAN INI NGAPAIN?! NYANYI-NYANYI PAKE NAIK KURSI SEGALA! BLA BLA BLA BLA-" mereka bertiga pun menerima 'pidato' panjang dari Kiyo-sensei.

"Jiakakakaka! Kena, deh!" Miku cekikikan liat tiga anak nista tersebut lagi dimarahin.

"EH! UDAH NYAMPE TUUHH! IHHH GILEE! BAGUS TUH! WUIIHH!" Ring teriak-teriak gak jelas.

"Huuuu lebay!" ujar Miku.

"Diem lo!"

"Udah deh, daripada ribut mending sekarang turun dan atur barang-barang kita, sekalian bantuin gua diriin tenda!" Luka membawa tas besarnya, Miku dan Ring sweatdropped, sebab tas Luka paling besar dari mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

"**EH! MIRING! MIRING! KESANA DIKIT!" **

"**GAK BISA! UDAH GAK BISA!"**

"**BANGUNIN SI MEIKO SAMA RIN, WOOYYY!" **

"**GUE TAKUUUTT DIGAPLOOKK!"**

"**BERISIK LO PADA! GUA GAK BISA TIDUR!" **

"**JANGAN TIDUR! BANTUIN HOYYY!" **

.

.

.

.

Sekarang giliran para ibu-ibu yang repot sendiri, yak! Mereka lagi sibuk dan heboh sendiri, padahal Cuma mendirikan tenda, hadeh...

"SIP! MASUUKK!" Rin dengan semangat empat lima memasukkan tasnya ke dalam.

"Wuih...LUAS! LUAS!" teriak Ring kaya orang ndeso.

"Puanas nih...ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa? Laper..." ujar Miku.

"Umm...jam setengah dua siang." Ujar Luka melihat jam tangan warna pinknya.

"Makan, ah..." Miku membuka kotak makannya, isinya adala _**Mie Special rasa Negi Segerobak Isi dua**_#masih ingat dengan mie ini? Ada di fanfic Aka yang sebelumnya XD.

"Yo, gue juga makan, ah..." Luka mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, ada kue dengan rasa Tako dan Tuna a la Luka. Yang lain ngeliatinnya horror.#Ini juga ada difanfic Aka sebelumnya.

"Ukh...gue ga makan, deh..." Rin, Meiko sama Ring ga nafsu liat makanan Luka sama Miku.

Baru satu senti sendok didepan mulut, tiba-tiba ada bunyi peluit. Miku sama Luka gerem-gerem.

"Tuh, suruh kumpul, tuh." Ring keluar bersama Rin dan Meiko, diikuti Miku dan Luka yang manyun karena kelaperan.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan mengadakan permainan!" ujar Pak Kiyoteru. "Pertama, buat kelompok berjumlah 10 orang!"

"Eh...panggil anak-anak!" kata Luka. Rin cengo "Anak elu sama Gaku?"

"YA BUKANLAH! ANAK-ANAK VOCCO!" Teriak Luka dengan wajah memerah, "Cuit...cuit..." goda Miku.

"Diem lo!" Oh iya, VocCo alias Voca Community, adalah komunitas yang dibentuk Luka dan Miku, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Nah, berarti lengkap, siapa ketuanya gue gak mau, lho-" Luka mingkem, yang lainnya udah nunjuk Luka.

"KOK GUE LAGII?!" bentak Luka. "Elu lebih cocok..." jawab semua singkat, Luka manyun lagi.

"Permainannya apaan...?"

"Permainan ini namanya Treasure Hunt!"

"Hah...? trisur han?" tanya Len, aduh...ndeso abis nih anak satu.

"Treasure Hunt! Macem apaan tuh 'trisur han'." Jelas Gakupo. Len ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Para ketua kelompok mohon ambil petanya!" jelas Kiyoteru-sensei, dengan sangat terpaksa dan enggak ikhlas, Luka maju kedepan ngambil peta itu.

"..." Rin bengong liatin Len #yap! Disini, Rin dan Len belum jadian!

"Rin? Kok bengong...?" tanya Miku, Rin menggeleng.

"Enggak kok, Mik." Jawab Rin basi. Miku memberinya death glare, untuk menjelaskan masalahnya.

Rin menghela nafas.

"Gue lagi galau..." jelas Rin pelan, berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Oh...gua tau...soal Len?" Rin mengangguk.

'Kita'kan sahabat!' Rin menunduk mengingat kata-kata Len, sahabat, tidak lebih, padahal, Rin menginginkan lebih.

"Eh, Rin! Udah mulai, tuh! Ayo!" Miku menggandeng Rin, Rin hanya menunjukkan senyumnya, senyum terbasinya.

.

.

.

.

"KANAN!"

"KIRI!"

"KANAN!"  
"GUE BILANG KIRI YAH KIRI!"

.

.

.

.

Rin melihat Len yang sedang sibuk berdebat dengan Miku, Rin sekali lagi menhela nafas. 'Sahabat, ya...' batin Rin sekali lagi.

"Rin? Ayo buruan!" ajak Meiko.

"Eh...iya..." Rin berjalan mengikuti mereka, sebelumnya, ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Len, membuat suasana hatinya makin tidak enak.

Rin ingat, Len mantan SeeU, gadis blasteran Korean itu, darimana Rin mengetahuinya? Menanyakannya langsung? Tidak. Rin melihatnya, Len, yang bergandengan dengan SeeU, Rin berusaha menahan rasa benci, kesal, cemburu. Ya, cemburu.

"Oi! Rin! Kok kamu nangis?" tanya Ring, Rin sesegukan.

"Eng-enggak...srot...srot..." Rin sesegukan, yang lain menoleh, "Rin nangis? Kenapa?" tanya Luka, Len juga melihatnya, Rin menggeleng.

"Enggak..."

"Boong! Rin nangis, kok!" ujar Ring.

"Jangan nangis, dong! Kita disini..." hibur Luka.

"Makasih..." jawab Rin sesegukan.

"Ayo, kita lanjut!

[Di skip, karena author males ngetik, soalnya bakalan banyak XP#PLAK!]

"Aduh...bener gak barangnya, Pak?" tanya Luka menyerahkan kotak yang tadi disebar dia area permainan 'Treasure Hunt'.

"yak, benar. Kalian boleh istirahat, berkumpul disini lagi jam tujuh malam." Ujar Pak Kiyoteru.

"Mandi, ah!" Miku dan Luka ke kamar mandi, sementara Ring dan Meiko jalan-jalan.

Rin menghela nafas, kemudian ia melihat Len di pinggir danau.

"Hai." Sapa Rin dengan senyum kecut.

"Hai juga, tadi kenapa lo nangis...?" tanya Len, Rin Cuma menunduk, tidak menjawab. Len mengerti, dan memilih diam.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara mereka berdua.

"Jadi...lo nangis...gara-gara gue...?" tanya Len, Rin sedikit terkejut dan perlahan mengangguk.

"Maaf..." gumam Len, namun Rin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Ga papa..." jawab Rin, meskipun hatinya berkata lain.

"Lu mengerti, kan? Gue...udah ada orang lain."

"Iya, gue mengerti, gue Cuma seorang sahabat dan tidak lebih." Bisik Rin lirih, ia merasakan kedua iris tealnya sudah dipenuhi air.

Len terdiam, keheningan menyelimuti mereka sekali lagi.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

BYUUUUURRRRRRR!

"WOYY ULAH SIAPA, NIH?!"

"CIELAH! CUIT-CUIT!"

"ASEKK!"

"DIEM LO PADA!"

"HOI! GUA IKUT KECEBUR! GUA UDAH MANDI, TAU!"

Rin tersenyum kecil, kemudian tertawa bersama teman-temannya itu, berusaha menyembunyikan luka di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ehem...ehem...kali ini, gak humor-humor amat...ada romancenya sama friendshipnya! Di chapter depan, bakan kutingkatkan lagi romancenya! Jaa nee~~~


	2. The Starry Sky and My Song for You

7 Days Camp

Cemburu

Perasaan yang menyakitkan dalam dada

Hanya karena kamu dan dirinya.

Vocaloid By Crypton

This story by me

Bertemu di chapter dua~ Lagi mengalir deras nih ide ^^ Oh iya, Aka ga yakin kalau disini Romancenya bakalan terasa ._. yah...semoga chapter ini lebih bagus dari chapter pertama XD

.

.

.

.

.

Day Two: The Starry Sky and My Song for You.

"Haah...beres..." Rin sibuk membetulkan pakaiannya. Ia memakai dress panjang tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan celana pendek jeans, dilengkapi bolero biru muda.

"Ring, acara selanjutnya apaan?" tanya Rin.

"Katanya sih, makan malam dan acara bebas, kalo gak salah, nanti ada unjuk bakat sama yang terakhir uji nyali." Jelas Ring.

"Eh, peralatan masak udah dibawa?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Itu-"

"Tenang, Luka sama gue yang bawa, lu udah bawa bahan masakan, kan Rin?" Potong Miku.

"U-Udah...bawa sosis, nasi, nugget, sama mie dua belas bungkus..." ujar Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Oh...cukup-cukup! Ditambah sama bahan yang dibawa Ring sama Meiko." Jelas Miku. Rin mengangguk-angguk.

"MIKUUU! JANGAN POTONG OMONGAN GUE!" omel Ring dan langsung menerjang Miku.

"ARRRRGGGHH! LEPAAASS SESEK, WOIII!" Rin geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian keluar dari tenda, murid-murid sudah berkumpul, ada yang bermain, ada yang memotret pemandangan disekitar situ, ada juga yang asyik mengobrol.

Rin menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya, Len, dengan...SeeU. Rin menatapnya, kembali menahan Luka dalam hatinya, sakit...sakit...sangat sakit. Len menengok, menyadari Rin melihatnya bersama SeeU, Rin membuang muka.

.

.

.

.

Curi, curi-curi pandang...

.

.

.

.

Andaikan kau masih ada untukku, Len...

Andaikan senyum itu milikku...

Namun tidak...baginya, aku hanyalah sekedar sahabatnya...tidak lebih.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Bengong aja!" Rin tersentak, dan menengok, itu Meiko.

"Oh...hai." jawab Rin, Meiko berdecak kesal. "Ah! Rin ga asik, ah!" ujar Meiko sambil manyun.

"Oke, gue tanya. Elo mau ngapain?" tanya Rin, Meiko cengengesan.

"Hehehe...lagi bosen aja!"

"Elu bosen? Ya udah! Kok jadinya ke gue? Sama Luka, kek! Miku, kek!" sepertinya, Rin emang lagi galau berat.

"Jutek banget sih lu!"

"Bodo, ah! Gua lagi galau! Udah! Jangan gangguin kedamaian gua disini!"

"Jiah...ngusir!"

"WOII! RIN! MEIIKOO!" teriak Ring dari jauh, Meiko dan Rin menoleh.

"Napeh?" tanya Rin males.

"Masak buat makan malem." Jawab Ring, Meiko akhirnya ke sana, dan Rin, dengan sangat terpaksa, berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka yang lagi sibuk masak.

.

.

.

.

"**AAAAHHH! GUA SALAH TUANG, LAGIII!"**

"**MIKUUU! GOSONG NOH SOSISNYAAAAAAA!"**

"**NASINYA BELOM RAMPUNG! WOYYYY! RING MANA?!"**

"**GUA DISINI! DISINI!"**

"**Disini...?" tanya Miku**

"**KAGA! DI UJUNG KULON SONO! YA IYALAH GUA DISINI!"**

.

.

.

.

Rin Cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan temen-temennya ini, yah...lumayan untuk melupakan perasaan galaunya saat ini.

"Mau buat apa, nih?" tanya Rin yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eh-eh...mau buat nasi goreng..." ujar Luka dan Miku bersamaan.

"Mana nasi gorengnya?" tanya Rin, Luka dan Miku menunjuk nasi yang ada di penggorengan diatas kompor(Mereka bawa kompor listrik).

"Kecapnya kurang, harusnya ditambahin garem sedikit, lalu aduk merata! Masukin potongan sayur-sayuran kecil kaya negi, wortel, dan lain-lain." Ujar Rin panjang lebar. Rin pun menambahkan kecapnya dan menambahkan sedikit garam, juga tidak lupa memasukkan sayur-sayuran kecil dan mengaduk nasi goreng itu agar merata. Yang lainnya Cuma bisa cengo.

"Done!" Rin mematikan kompor itu, yang lainnya masih cengo sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Yah, mereka gak tau kalo Rin itu pinter masak.

"Wuih...keren lu!" Ring tepuk tangan sendiri, Miku sama Luka masih cengo. Meiko pun mencicipi nasi goreng buatan Rin.

"Wuih! Enakk!" Pekik Meiko, yang lainnya ikut-ikutan mencoba nasi goreng buatan Rin.

"iya nih! Enak banget! Jago ya lu Rin! Enak gilee!" puji Miku, Luka ikut-ikutan makan.

"Eh! Minta, dong?" Cowok-cowok ikut nimbrung.

"Enak aje! Buat sendiri sono!" usir Luka ke cowok-cowok itu.

"Ya elah, kita'kan gak bisa masak..." ujar Kaito.

"Di sana'kan ada kantin! Napa lo pada gak makan di kantin?!" gertak Miku, akhirnya cowok-cowok nyerah dan pergi ke kantin di dekat situ.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kita liat bintang, yok Rin! Bintangnya bagus, lho! Gua tadi liat sama Lui!" ajak Ring, Rin terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Wah...bener lu...bintangnya bagus banget!" Rin melihat bintang-bintang dilangit malam yang gelap itu, lalu matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang, ya, Len dan SeeU, dua orang yang saat ini tidak ingin ia temui.

"So-sori Ring, lain kali aja deh..." Rin berlari pergi. Ring terkejut dan berteriak "RIN!" Len menoleh, menyadari suara Ring yang memanggil nama Rin. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sementara Rin, ia berlari tanpa arah, berlari dan berlari, ia tak tahu tujuannya, yang penting, ia jauh dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

Cemburu

.

.

.

.

Perasaan yang menyakitkan dalam dada

Hanya karena kamu dan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Rin berlari, sampai Ring menangkap tangannya.

"Rin! Lu kenapa, sih?! Kok tiba-tiba lari begitu?!" tanya Ring khawatir, tiba-tiba Rin nangis.

"Ga...gapapa...disana Cuma ada orang yang saat ini gak mau gue liat..." isak Rin.

"Jangan nangis dong, Rin...gue khawatir ama elu..." Ring memeluk Rin.

"Gue...gue cuma sedikit galau, ga papa kok...gak usah khawatir...gue baik-baik aja..." Rin tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Nah, gitu dong! Smile!" Ring menarik pipi Rin. Rin tersenyum lebar, yah...meskipun dalam hati ia sangat sakit.

"Eh, kita ke panggung aja yook, katanya sih, siapa aja boleh naik dan nyanyi, yook kita nyanyi, Rin-" Ring baru nyadar, Rin udah gak ada daritadi.

"RIIINNNNN! ELU DIMANA?!" Ring teriak-teriak heboh, sibuk nyari-nyari Rin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bu Miriam dari atas panggung.

"KITA SAMBUT! RIN KAGUMIYA! DARI KELAS XI-B!" Teriak Bu Miriam, kemudian terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah.

.

.

.

.

"The stars lean down to kiss you,  
And I lie awake and miss you.

.

.

.

.

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,

.

.

.

.

But I'll miss your arms around me.  
I'd send a postcard to you dear,  
'Cause I wish you were here."

.

.

.

.

Tahu lagu ini? Yap! Lagu yang sering Rin nyanyikan saat ia galau, Vanilla Twillight yang dinyanyikan oleh Owl City.

.

.

.

.

"I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
But it's not the same without you,  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly,"

.

.

.

.

Ring berbalik dan langsung tancep ke arah panggung, sementara Len mendengarkan lagu itu perlahan dalam diam.

"Mikuu! Lukaa! Itu Rin nyanyi!" panggil Ring ke Miku dan Luka yang ikut lari.

"Iya, gua juga tau! Itu lagu 'Vanilla Twillight'. Setiap dia galau atau gak mood pasti nyanyinya itu!" seru Miku. Mereka berlari sampai ke panggung.

.

.

.

.

"The silence isn't so bad,  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad,  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly-"

.

.

.

.

"Rin pinter banget nyanyinya..." gumam Ring, ia sibuk melihat Rin yang lagi nyanyi diatas panggung.

"Lho? Len?! Elu mau kemana?!" tanya SeeU, Len berlari ke arah panggung, tempat Rin menyanyikan lagu itu.

.

.

.

.

"I'll find repose in new ways,  
Though I haven't slept in two days,  
'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone-"

.

.

.

.

"But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
I'll sit on the front porch all night,  
Waist deep in thought because when I think of you-"

.

.

.

.

I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.  
I don't feel so alone.

.

.

.

.

As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
I'll think of you tonight.  
.

.

.

.

" When violet eyes get brighter,  
And heavy wings grow lighter,  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.  
And I'll forget the world that I knew,

.

.

.

.

But I swear I won't forget you,  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
I'd whisper in your ear,  
Oh darling I wish you were here..."

.

.

.

.

Rin menyelesaikan lagunya, yang lainnya bertepuk tangan, Rin tersenyum lebar dan turun ke panggung.

"Wuiiihh! Bagus banget lo Rin! " Luka memeluk Rin. Rin tersenyum kecil. "Thanks."

"Tumben lo mau nyanyi! Bagus bangeett!" ujar Ring. "makasih..."

"Eh, lo liat cowok-cowok, gak?"

"SEKARANG! KITA SAMBUT! MURID DARI KELAS XI-B! KAMUI, SHION, DAN HIBIKI!"

"Ha...h...?" Miku, Luka dan Ring cengo. Meiko baru dateng sama Akaito, sambil bawa makanan.

.

.

.

.

"**OPPA GANGNAM STYLEEE!" **

"**NA JE NUN TA SA RO UN IN GAN JO GIN YO JA  
KO PI HAN JA NE YO YU RUL A NEUN PUM GYO GI NUN YO JA"**

"**BA MI O MYON SHIM JA NGI TU GO WO JI NUN YO JA" **

"**GU RON BANJON I NUN YO JA!"**

**JREENG JREEENG JREEENG JREEENNGGG!**

.

.

.

.

"ARGGHHH! STOOPPP!" teriak Ring. Miku sama Luka facepalm liat mereka joget-joget diatas.

"BERHENTIII! BERHENTIII!" Ring spontan naik panggung dan dorong mereka bertiga, suasana pun jadi berantakan, ribut.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAN SIH ELU DORONG-DORONG?!"

"ANJIIRRR! TULANG RUSUK GUE!"

"EEKKKHH! KETIMPAAA!"

"LUI KETIMPA, WOYYYY!"

.

.

.

.

Rin sweatdropped, dan memilih pergi ke tempat lain. Rin pun memilih untuk melihat bintang, untuk melupakan masalah dan beban dalam pikirannya.

"Eh! Rin!" Rin menengok, ada SeeU, dan tiga anak buahnya, Prima, Aoki, dan Miki.

"Apaan? Lo ada masalah sama gue?" tanya Rin, ia benci ketenangannya diganggu orang lain.

"Lo gak berhak ngomong kaya gitu! Eh, denger ya! Jangan pernah deketin Len lagi!" omel SeeU habis-habisan, Rin tetap menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

"Emang lo siapa, hah? Ngelarang-ngelarang gue sama si Len, apa Len itu Cuma milik lo?!" balas Rin dengan tampang datarnya.

"Nyebelin banget sih, Lo!" SeeU bersiap menampar pipi Rin, Rin menutup matanya.

"BERHENTI!" Rin membuka matanya, seseorang memegang tangan SeeU.

"...Len?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED AGAIN!

.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading, akan kuusahakan update kilat lagi, ya! Mungkin chapter depan Aka gak bisa update terlalu kilat, soalnya Aka lagi sakit, dan minggu depan juga Aka udah sibuk sekolah. Tetapi, tenang saja! Aka bakalan update jika ada waktu, oke? Bay! Bay! See ya in next chappie!


	3. Everyone

7 Days Camp

"Rin...gua...mau keluar dari VocCo aja, ya..." ujar Len pelan, Rin membulatkan manik tealnya.

"apa...?!"

Vocaloid By Crypton

This story by me

Asikk! Bisa update nih chapter ketiga! Kondisi badan Aka lagi gak baik, seperti yang Aka bilang di chapter lalu ^^. Yah...akhirnya sempet juga, semoga chapter ini bisa update ASAP, seperti yang kalian minta XD

.

.

.

.

.

Day Three: Everyone

"...Len?" Rin melihat orang di depannya. SeeU berdecak kesal. "Pergi, yuk!" SeeU pun pergi bersama ketiga anak buahnya itu.

"Ngapain...lo nolongin gue?" tanya Rin.

"Oh...sebagai sesama anggota VocCo..." Len pergi, meninggalkan Rin sendirian di tengah kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

.

"Jiah...angka sial...nomor enam..." Rin menggerutu sambil meremas kertas undiannya, ia melirik Meiko dan Ring.

"Dapet nomor berape?" tanya Rin malas.

"Nomor empat belas..." jawab Meiko. "nomor Satu..." jawab Ring.

"Tuh, pasangan elu si Teiru." Ring langsung pucet.

"Napa, lu?" tanya Meiko. "Eh..." Meiko berpikir sejenak, ah, dia baru inget, kalau Teiru itu Pyscho.

"Ring...jaga dirimu, Ring...dan...semoga nyawamu diterima disisi Tuhan..." Ujar Rin menepuk pundak Ring.

"KOK KAYAK GUE MAU MATI AJA, YAH?!"

"Au, ah...eh! lo udah disuruh masuk, tuh!" ujar Meiko menunjuk Teiru yang udah menunggu di jalur masuk Uji nyali.

"Khihihihi..." Rin sama Meiko cekikikan, Ring melototin mereka sambil komat-kamit 'Awas lu'.

Sementara Lui, Cuma bisa ngasih kode ke Teiru, 'Awas lu pegang-pegang cewek gue'.

Sekarang, Rin mau mencari pasangannya. "Nomor enam...nomor enam...nomor enam..." gumam Rin sambil mencari-cari anak dengan nomor enam.

"Gue nomor enam..." Rin melihat orang di depannya, lagi-lagi...

'Len? Yang bener aja!' batin Rin kesal. Len menatap Rin bingung, Rin tampak mondar-mandir.

"Tunggu apaan lu, cepetan masuk!"

"Iya, berisik!"

.

.

.

.

"Woi..." Rin terdiam. "KOK JADI LU YANG SEMBUNYI, SIH?!" teriak Rin, Len yang udah gemeteran keluar dari belakang.

"Gue emang paling takut sama hantu..." ucap Len pelan. Rin bergumam-gumam gak jelas, mungkin dia kesel atau kenapa ini, entah mengapa, sifatnya berubah 100 persen dari yang tadi mingkem-mingkem, jadi koar-koar kaya gini...umm...kenapa ya? Weeks! Jadi lupa ama cerita! Fokus! Fokus!

Sementara itu, Gakupo yang dapet tugas jadi hantu karena kalah taruhan, mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang ada di sebelah kiri Rin.

'Waduh...Rin auranya gak mengenakkan banget...gua yang jadi setan malah takut, hadeh...udah, deh...takutin aja...' batin Gakupo menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya dia keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"**BAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

.

.

Krik...krik...krik...

.

.

.

.

"**APAAN, SIH LO?!"** Rin ngamuk dan menendang **'Barang Berharga'** Gakupo

.

.

.

.

"**ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"** Gakupo guling-guling di tanah, sementara Rin melanjutkan rutenya ke rute lain, Len pingsan, karena Len pingsan, terpaksa Rin nyeret Len. Rin koar-koar sendiri, mungkin berusaha menutupi perasaannya saat ini, waow! Rin emang Tsundere sejati! Tsundere sejati! Aw! Ehh! Fokus! Fokus!

.

.

.

.

'Rute terakhir!' batin Rin dengan hati berbunga-bunga, spontan ia berlari dan meninggalkan Len sendirian...malangnya nasib Len.

"Hah?" Len bangun, sayangnya, Rin udah menghilang duluan tadi. "Lho?! Gua dimana?!" Len celingak-celinguk, tiba-tiba muncul Kaito yang masih berdandan a la sundel bolong.

"**AAAAHHHHHH! SUNDEL BOLOOOOONNNNGGG!"** Len pingsan lagi, Kaito yang bego itu langsung panik, "Hah?! Sundel bolong?! Mana?! Mana?!" Kaito ikutan pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"**AAAAAAA! AKU DIKEJAR NENEK LAMPIR!"** Len mengigau, Gakupo yang bingung ngeliatin Len tidur.

"Len imut juga kalo tidur..." Gakupo smirk, dan pengen grepe-grepe Len**. "AAARRRHHH! NEK LAMPIRNYA GREPE-GREPE AKUUUU!" **Len berteriak, kemudian...BUAKKK! Gakupo kena tinju Len.

Sementara itu, Kaito ngigaunya kaya gini...

"Miku...sini, deh...berdiri! pinter...Miku...duduk! eh...anak pinter...ayo, jongkok! Nah...pinter..." Parah bener ini Kaito. Gakupo sweatdropped dengan pipi lebam.

KRETEK KRETEK. Gakupo kaget Miku tiba-tiba ada didepan tenda dengan tatapan setan ke arah Kaito yang lagi ngomong 'Nah pinter. Pinter.'

"**JADI GUE ANJING LU, YAAA?!"** Miku nonjok muka Kaito dengan senyuman di wajah. Gakupo menatapnya horror, sementara Akaito sibuk masak mie di luar sama Meiko#pasangan serasi, uiii merah-merah semua.

"Bangunin, tuh! Sarapan! Terus buruan mandi! Abis itu mau acara mencari jejak, katanya ada rintangannya, terus nanti kita disuruh ngerjain tugas dari sana. Abis itu nanti kita dikasih pita BLA BLA BLA-" cerita Ring panjang lebar.

"sekali lagi, Abis itu acara mencari jejak, katanya ada ringtangannya, terus nanti kita disuruh ngerjain tugas dari sana. Abis itu-"

"Gue udah tau, nyet. Gua kaga congek." Ujar Rin sambil ngaduk-ngaduk mienya yang udah jadi, dia lagi bad mood berat.

"**APAAAN SIH LU- MPPHHH!"** Ring di seret Luka kebelakang biar diem.

"Sssttt...si Rin lagi bad mood, tau!" Luka membisikkan itu ketelinga Ring. Ring mengangguk-angguk.

"Nah, ayo makan." Luka pun pergi ke tenda para anak cowok, tempat mereka lagi pesta mie.

.

.

.

.

"Siap untuk rute berikutnya?" tanya Pak Kiyoteru ke Luka. Luka mengangguk, yang lainnya ngeliatin dari belakang Luka.

"Yak! Tugasnya apaan, Luk?!" tanya Gakupo. "Buat tandu!" ujar Luka.

.

.

.

.

"**EH! TALINYA BELOM BENER!"**

"**AHH! BACOD! LO AJA KAGA KERJA!"**

"**MIRING, NOH!" **

"**WEEKKKSS! COPOTT!"**

"**YANG BENER!"**

"**INII GUA JUGA UDAH BERUSAHA!" **

.

.

.

.

Pak Kiyoteru memperhatikan mereka, kemudian nyatet-nyatet sesuatu. Luka langsung berbisik. "Eh...diem...nanti nilai kita dikurangin!" ujar Luka, mereka pun mingkem dan mengerjakan tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

"Udah selesai, Pak!" ujar Luka. Pak Kiyoteru ngangguk-ngangguk kemudian nulis-nulis sesuatu.

"Coba diuji." Ujar Pak Kiyoteru, semua langsung menoleh ke arah Len. Len'kan yang paling kecil, kurus, gering.

"Bukan yang paling ringan! Harus yang berat!" Ujar Pak Kiyoteru tegas, semuanya langsung 'Yaaahh...' dan menggotong Gakupo rame-rame.

"Woi, woi! Gua mau diapain, ini?!" Gakupo memberontak, minta turun, tapi gak boleh, karena Gakupo memberontak terus, akhirnya Gakupo diiket tangan dan kakinya.

"Yook, angkat! Satu, dua, tiga!" Akaito memberi aba-aba, semua dengan kompak mengangkat tandu, Gakupo masih gerem-gerem gak jelas.

"Bagus. Delapan puluh." Pak Kiyoteru memberi pita merah kepada Luka, kemudian Luka mengikatnya di kepala.

"Boleh lanjut ke rute berikut, Pak?" tanya Luka. "Silahkan." Jawab Pak Kiyoteru, mereka pun menyebrangi jembatan. Setelah melewati jalan yang berlumpur dan becek, mereka pun sampai di rute kedua!

"Tugasnya apa, Bu?" tanya Luka ke Bu Iana Reiko, bisa dipanggil Bu IA.

"Kalian lepas alas kaki kalian." Ujar Bu IA, mereka pun melepas alas kaki mereka. Bu IA memperhatikan mereka.

"Sekarang, kalian cari, cincin berwarna-warni, masing-masing ada sepuluh warna, kalau sudah kasih ibu, ya." Ibu IA menunjuk kolam besar beisi lumpur-lumpur, yang cewek-cewek menatapnya horror, kecuali Rin dan Meiko yang cuek-cuek aja.

"MULAI!" seru Bu IA, cowok-cowok langsung nyebur dengan semangat empat lima, cowok-cowok mah...bukannya nyari cincin, tapi main lumpur.

"Aduh!" Rin matanya kemasukan debu, sialnya, dia kesandung dan...CPROT! muka Rin lumpur semua.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! RIN KOCAK DAH! KOCAK!" tawa Ring. Rin manyun, dan langsung menyingkirkan lumpur dari wajahnya.

"Sial...baju gue basah..." Umpat Rin beberapa kali.

"**JIAKAKAKAKA! SI GAKU LOMPAT-LOMPAT KAYA POCONG!"**

"**YA IYALAH, WONG TALINYA BELOM DICOPOT!"**

"**TINDIH, WOI!"**

"**CABUT BULU KETEKNYAAA!"**

"**ADAOOOWWW"**

"**JIAKAKAKA! KERITING BULU KETEKNYA!"**

"**DIEM LO!" **

.

.

.

.

Cowok-cowok malah main lumpur, dan Si Gaku yang malang itu di cabutin bulu keteknya.

"Gua udah nemu banyak cincin!" Miku mengangkat tangannya yang penuh lumpur. Kuning, biru, magenta, emerald. Baru lima.

"WAIII! Gua nemu atuu!" teriak Rin, Rin menemukan warna Violet. Bu IA memperhatikan anak-anak cowok dengan tatapan tajam.

Gak sampai lima menit, cewek-cewek sudah menemukan semua cincin. Sementara yang cowok malah main-main.

"Ihhh! Yang laki kaga kerja!" pekik Miku, yang cowok-cowok malah main-main, gak peduliin Miku.

"Yang perempuan, kalian istirahat dan ambil snack, jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tangan, ganti baju. Terus, nanti kalian ke post tiga, yang laki-laki, kalian bersihkan dulu sampah-sampah disini! Baru menyusul yang perempuan!" Ujar Bu IA, yang cewek cekikikan, yang cowok-cowok malah cengo.

"Bay bay! Hahahahah! Rasain, tuuhh!" yang cewek-cewek akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan ke rute berikutnya. Sementara dengan tampang asem, cowok-cowok terpaksa mungutin sampah.

.

.

.

.

"HUUUHH!" lagi-lagi, Rin gerem-gerem, hari ini hari sialnya, bener-bener hari sial. Udah jatuh ke empah, sandal jepit hilang satu, terus satunya lagi jebol, abis itu matanya kemasukkan serbuk bunga, dan lain-lain, penderitaan Rin belum selesai, sekarang, karena mikirin hari sialnya itu, Rin kesandung batu dan kepalanya benjol. Benar-benar.

"ARRRGGGHHH! SIAL! SIALLL!" Teriak Rin sambil nginjek-nginjek rumput-rumput liar dengan sandalnya(beli baru), ia menyeruput jus jeruknya perlahan.

"Eh...lo!" Rin yang udah kesel over 9000 ini menengok, ada SeeU dengan teman-teman gengnya.

"Mau ngapain, lo?! Gue capek! Udah, deh! Gue gak deketin Len lagi!" ujar Rin yang udah emosi itu.

"Bukan gara-gara itu!" bentak SeeU sambil mendorong Rin. Rin melotot, Rin lagi emosi berat, tapi ia mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Gara-gara lo! Len sama gue harus putus!" omel SeeU, Rin Cuma diam di tempat.

"Len suka sama lo! Gara-gara lo, tuh! Len minta putus sama gue!" badan Rin bergetar hebat mendengar ocehan SeeU, dan...BYUR! Rin menyiram Jus jeruk yang diminumnya ke kepala SeeU.

"Heeh, udah deh, **GUE. ENGGAK. MAU. DENGER. OCEHAN. ELO. LAGI! JANGAN GANGGU GUE DISINI!**" omel Rin, SeeU cengo, kawanannya juga cengo.

Begitulah...kalau Rin lagi emosi over 9000, kalian bisa tewas dimangsa, kalo gak hilang ingatan#dibunuh Rin.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, kita nyanyi, yuk!" ajak Ring.

"Ayuk! Yuk! Bosen gue." Kata Miku. Luka mengangguk.

"nyanyi ini aja-" Gakupo hendak memberikan usul, yang lainnya kembali mengingat masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDARI LAGE-"

.

.

.

.

Yang lainnya mengeleng, Gakupo langsung punduk dipojokkan.

"Ah! Gua tau! Yang ini ja! Ehem-ehem!" Lui mau nyanyi.

"Norak lo...pake ehem segala!" timpal Akaito. \

"Diem, nih... You're Insecure...don't know what for..."

Yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk.

.

.

.

.

"**YOU'RE TURNING HEADS WHEN YOU WALK THROUGH THE DOOR**

**DON'T NEED MAKE UP**

**TO COVER UP!**

**BEING THE WAY THAT YOU ARE IS ENOUGH**

.

.

.

.

**EVERYONE IN THE ROOM ELSE CAN SEE IT**

**EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU**

.

.

.

.

**BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!**

**THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED!**

**BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL!**

**YOU DON'T KNOW!**

**OHHH OHHH!**

**WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUUULLLLL!"**

.

.

.

.

"Masa lagu itu lagi? Bosen, ah! Ganti, dong!" protes Meiko, semuanya langsung berpikir, Akaito langsung bola lampu menyala.

"Gua tau!"

.

.

.

.

"**JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAKUU!**

**KARENA KAMU BUKAN LEVELKUU!**

**KITA BEDA KASTA, BEDA SEGALANYAAA!**

**JANGAN MIMPI SAINGI AKUU!**

**KALAU KAMU MASIH PUNYA MALUUU!"**

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Nape lagu begituan?!" protes Luka, yang lainnya tarik nafas panjang.

"ini aja, dah..." Luka mendendangkan sebuah lagu, kemudian semuanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"**YOU WANT TO SAY GUTBAYY!**

**I WANT TO HOLIDAAAYY!**

**I GIVE YOU FOOD CAPCAY!**

**AFTER DON KERAI!**

.

.

.

.

**TRY TO LOOK AT THE SKYYY!**

**NOTHING TO PUYONGHAAAIII!**

**I WANT TO YOU CINGCAAAYY!**

**DON'T FINISH I NGACAIII!**

.

.

.

.

**I WANT YOU AND ME ALWAYS TOGETHER!**

**ALWAYS TOGETHER, I WANT YOU AND MEEEHH!**

**YOU DON'T RUNNING! ME AND THE CRYY!**

.

.

.

.

**FOR YOU...I AND THE SKY!**

**NOTHING THE WIND OF CHANGE!**

**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SOOO!**

**OH MY LOVEEE! OH MY DARLIIINNNGG!**

**I NEVER STOP LLOVING YOU BABY! BECAUSE I LOPE YUUUU!**

**SMILEEE! YOUUUU! DON;T CRYYY!**

**HUUUUUUU!**

**SMILE! YOUUUU DOOOOONNNNN'TTT CRYYYY!"**

.

.

.

.

"Cielah! Lumayan, dah!" seru Kaito.

"Nyanyi lagi, yok! Nyanyi apa, yaa?!" tanya Gakupo.

"Nah, ada yang kurang, nih." Kata Miku, semua langsung menatapnya.

"Mana...Rin sama Len...?" tanya Miku, semua langsung cengo, dan memasang tampang 'Oh iya, yaa...'.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Rin dan Len lagi berbicara di belakang area perkemahan.

"Len, kenapa...lo manggil gue ke sini?" tanya Rin, wajahnya menunduk, enggan untuk menatap Len langsung.

"Oh iya...apa benar? Yang dikatakan...oleh SeeU?" tanya Rin lagi.

Len terdiam, Rin meliriknya, masih dalam posisi semula.

"Rin...gua...mau keluar dari VocCo aja, ya..." ujar Len pelan, Rin membulatkan manik tealnya.

"apa...?!"

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

.

.

.

.

Oke, ada tiga hambatan dalam mengupdate chapter ketiga ini!

Pertama, bahwa author sedang terserang syndrom WB!

Kedua, adalah...Author harus bolak-balik kamar mandi! Yap, author diare!#lari kekamar mandi

Ketiga...laptop author lagi nge-drop.

Untuk review yang belum dibalas lewat Message, ini:

_**For Kagamine Juci-chan:**_

_**Arigatou, ya sudah mau membacaa fict gaje ini, endingnya ngegantung? Gomen-gomen! Ini, saya update chpter tiganya! XD**_

_**For Adelia-chan:**_

_**KYAAA! ARIGATOU! ARIGATOU! MIN PIKO! #hughs**_

_**Semoga, chapter ini berkesan buat anda, dan juga readers yang lain XD. Oh iya, CerPenBangnya udah selesai, ya? Waahh! Saya gak tau! DX sekali lagi, ARIGATOU! :D**_

_**For: Namikaze Kyoko**_

_**Arigatou ya, sudah nge-fave, seperti yang anda dan yang lainnya minta, saya update hari ini jugaa! XD**_

Sekian! Arigatou, untuk para readers dan reviewer, dan juga yang nge-fave story ini! Bye! Bye! See youuu! Ps: gomen ending gaje XD.


	4. Air terjun curug naga dan member baru!

7 Days Camp

"Kayanya...kita perlu anggota baru!"/ "Eh...? anggota baru?"/ "GUMI AKASEIKA! CEWEK PEMBAWA BADAI!

Vocaloid By Crypton

This story by me

Yo! Kembali dengan chapter empat! Gomen minna, chapter empat ini agak telat, soalnya Aka sendiri kemarin harus ke dokter, jadi gak sempet Ol dan menyelesaikan cerita. Gomen nasai, ya...gomen ne...gomen ne, go-#BAAAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Day Four: Air terjun Curug Naga dan member baru

"..." Rin memikirkan perkataan Len, kemudian diam sejenak. Sikat gigi dimulutnya digigitinya dengan kesal.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Apa...?!" _

"_Iya, gue pikir-pikir begitu..." jawab Len. Rin menggeleng. _

"_Gak bisa! Kita udah bersama-sama dari kita kelas satu SMP! Gak! Pokoknya gak bisa!" Bentak Rin habis-habisan. _

"_Meskipun lo bilang begitu, tapi..." Len menunduk. _

"_GAK BISA!" teriak Rin, sekilas Len dapat melihat air mata yang berkumpul di sudut kedua matanya. Rin kemudian berlari ke arah perkemahan. _

"_Tunggu, Rin! Gua belum selesai!" teriak Len, tetapi Rin mengabaikannya._

_FLASHBACK END_

'Duh...image yang gue bangun rusak didepan Len, nih!' batin Rin kesel. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ha-" BRRUUUSSSHHH! Sangking kagetnya Rin, sampai-sampai menyemburkan air kumur-kumur yang ada di mulutnya.

"Lho-lho...Luka?! bikin kaget aja, lu mah!" omel Rin, Luka Cuma bisa BiMoLi(Bibir Monyong Lima senti) gara-gara disembur.

"Kenapa, sih lu?! Kok nyembur-nyembur gue gitu?!"

"Peace! Gue kaget! Oh iya, abis ini mau ngapain?"

"Katanya sih, mau ke air terjun, bagus gak ya?" tanya Luka dengan efek bling-bling di belakangnya.

"Entah..." ujar Rin.

"Oh, ya udah. Kita mau berangkat abis ini, cepetan siap-siap, kumpul di depan bus dua, ya."

"Iya." Luka masih dengan efek bling-blingnya meninggalkan Rin.

.

.

.

.

'Hah...ngeliatinnya aja gue udah eneg...' batin Rin dengan wajah pucat, Ring lagi makan Ch*tato, Meiko bawa wine-sebelum terlambat, winenya sudah disita sama Bu Defoko-, terus Miku bawa negi buat persediaan.

.

.

.

.

"**NAMAKU CINTAAA! KETIKA KITA BERSAMAAAA!" **

**BERBAGI RASA UNTUK SELAMANYAAAA!**

**NAMAKU CINTAAAA KETIKA KITA BERSAMAAAA!**

**BERBAGI RASA SEPANJANG USIAAAAAAA!**

.

.

.

.

**HINGGA TIBA SAATNYAA! AKU PUN MELIHATTT!**

**CINTAKU YANG HIANAT! CINTAKU BERKHIANAT! OHHHHOHHHHOOOOHHHH**

.

.

.

.

"**AKU TERJATUH DAN TAK ISA BANGKIT LAGEEE!**

**AKU TENGGELEM DAALAM LAUTAN LUKA DALAAAAMMM!**

**AKU TERSESAT DAN TAK TAHU ARAH JALAN PULANG!**

**AKU TANPAMU, BUTIRAN DEBUUUU!"**

.

.

.

.

Cewek-cewek manyun doang denger yang cowok nyanyi.

"WOI! BERISIK, WOI! SUARA PALES JANGAN NYANYI!" teriak Luka, yang cowok malah ketawa-ketawa gak jelas, di bus berisik banget, kecuali Rin yang lemes dikursi sama Meiko yang daritadi ngorok, kalo Ring mah sibuk makan daritadi.

.

.

.

.

"**SIAPA YANG KENAAA?!"**

"**SI GAKUPO KENA LAGIII!"**

"**KOK GUE MULU, SIIHHH?! SIAL SIAL SIAL!**

"**CABUTIN BULU KETEKNYAAA!" **

"**GAK! GAK MAOO! ADAAAAOOOWWW!"**

"**JIAKAKAKAKAKA!"**

"**ASU KOE! GUE BALES LO!"**

"**AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" **

.

.

.

.

Anak-anak VocCo lagi ribut main hom pim pah, Rin tidur, Meiko teriak-teriak ikutan hom pim pah, Ring tidur abis makan snack, ane bingung...Ring kaga gendut-gendut meskipun makan banyak, napa, yah? Mungkin-ekhh! Fokus! Ini udah telat satu hari, tau!

"Grooookkk..." terdengar suara ngorok Akaito, satu bus udah kecapean main, kita maju waktu, aja.

.

.

.

.

"**IDIH! LUMPUR SEMUA, IIHH! JIJIK DEEH!" **

"**HUUUU! LEBAY LEBAY!" **

"**EMANG PRIMA TUH LEBAY!" **

"**SHUT UP YOU ALL!" **

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan jalan kaki, yang tadi itu suara Kaito yang lagi berantem sama Prima, sementara SeeU sibuk nempel-nempel sama Len, meskipun Len kabur-kabur ke Rin, Rin menyingkir, Len makin deket.

"Apaan sih, elu nempel-nempel?!" omel Rin kerasak-kerusuk.

"Hehehehe...usil aja." Ujar Len garing, Rin manyun.

"Tuh, sana, sama pacar lu!" Rin dorong Len.

"Gak, ah!" Len makin nempel.

"Ehem...ehem...kalo mau berduaan jangan disini..." ujar anak-anak VocCo, SeeU manyun, Rin sama Len mukanya merah. Malu, tuh...

"EH! DI DEPAN UDAH ADA JALAN! ITU UDAH ADA AIRNYAA!" teriak Ring heboh, yang lain nengok, dan langsung rame-rame lari.

CEPRRROOTT! Kaito kepleset, kena Gakupo, Gakupo kena Len, Len kena Rin, Rin kena SeeU, SeeU kena Luka, Luka kena Miku, Miku kena Ring.

"MONYET! ELU KALO JALAN ATI-ATI, NAPA?!" teriak Rin ke Kaito.

"GUE MANUSIA, BUKAN MONYET!"

"Diem, woi!" omel Luka menengahi.

"Cu-Cu-rug..Na-ga..." baca Lui di papan yang ada dipinggir curug.

"NYEBURRRR! NYEBURRR!" Gakupo dan yang lainnya melempar tas dan main nyebur.

"WOI! GUE BASAAAHHH!" teriak Luka.

"GUE JUGAAA!" teriak Ring.

Semua udah pada basah, kecuali satu orang, Lui. Yang lain langsung melirik Lui yang sibuk makan Po* mi* sambil duduk-duduk di pinggir curug.

"A-apa...?" Lui merinding, diliatin yang lain.

"Mueheheheheh..." yang lain ketawa iblis, sementara Lui membatu ditempat, merinding dangdut.

"WAN TU TRIIII! SERBU SI LUI!" teriak Gakupo sambil berlari ke arah Lui.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! MAMIIII!" teriak Lui dengan semangat empat lima, Po* Mi* ditangannya tumpah.

.

.

.

.

"**GOTONG, WOI! GOTONG!"**

"**ASU! LO NGAPAIN NARIK CELANA GUE!"**

"**BUKA AJA! BUKA!"**

"**JIAKAKAKAKA! GAMBAR KOLOR LUI HELLOH MITTY!"**

"**WOI! JANGAN MAIN BUKA-BUKAAN CELANA!"**

"**GOTONNGG!"**

**BYUUUUURRRRR! SPLLLAASSSHHH!**

.

.

.

.

Lui basah kuyup, yang lain ngakak-ngakak gara-gara liat kolor Lui, yang cewe-cewe sibuk nge-gosip soal kolor Lui yang itu, lho...gambar Helloh Mitty warna pink.

"Eh...gak nyangka, pacar gue itu kolornya Helloh Mitty, krasak-krusuk."

"Iya, ya. Jangan-jangan pacar lo kerja ditaman lawang..."

"Ati-ati aja, Ring."

"JANGAN NGEGOSIP SOAL KOLOR GUEE! INI BUKAN PUNYA GUE! SUMPAH!" teriak Lui, yang cewek-cewek masih sibuk nge-gosip soal kolor Lui sambil ngumpul di sudut Curug.

Kasian, Lui dikacangin, saudara-saudara.

"PLIISSS JANGAN KACANGIN HAMBA! SURAM! SURAM! HITAAAMMM! MENGAPAAA?! AAAAA!" Lui kumat, langsung dilempar sendal sama Gakupo.

"HELLOH MITTY, SINI, DEHH!" teriak Akaito.

"JANGAN MANGGIL GUE KAYA GITUUU!"

"Dingin..." Ring makan S**i roti sambil berenang, isinya makan mulu nih si Ring.

.

.

.

.

"Mataharinya tenggelam..." ujar Miku menunjuk matahari di ufuk barat, yang lain melihatnya dengan efek dramatis dan kesan bling-bling, untuk cowok-cowok, bikin mata sakit ngeliatnya.

"Eh, nyanyi, yok." Ajak Meiko.

"Nyanyi apa?" tanya Akaito.

"Lagu yang cocok buat sore-sore gini." Timpal Len.

"Apa, ya?" tanya Lui.

"Ini aja, gue punya satu yang bagus!" ujar Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

"**BAGAIKAN LANGIT DI SORE HARI!**

**BERWARNA BIRU SEBIRU HATIKU**

**MENANTI KABAR YANG AKU TUNGGU**

**PELUK DAN CIUM HANGATNYA HANYA UNTUKKU-"**

.

.

.

.

"Gimana?" tanya Gakupo, yang lain mengangguk-ngangguk ngerti dan ikut nyanyi rame-rame.

.

.

.

**.**

**BAGAIKAN LANGIT DI SORE HARI!**

**BERWARNA BIRU SEBIRU HATIKU**

**MENANTI KABAR YANG AKU TUNGGU**

**PELUK DAN CIUM HANGATNYA HANYA UNTUKKU-"**

.

.

.

.

**OH ASMARA YANG TERINDAH**

**MEWARNAI BUMI YANG KUCINTA**

**MENJANJIKAN AKU TERBANG KE ATAS**

**KE LANGIT KETUJUH BERSAMAMU-"**

.

.

.

.

"Udah? Gitu doang?! Gak seru, ah!" ujar Miku. Yang lainnya mengangguk, mereka pun kembali berpikir.

"Apa, ya? Gue juga bingung pengen nyanyi apa..." ujar Rin.

"Gara-gara galau mulu, lo lupa apa yang lo pikirkan selama ini, ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Berisik!" Ujar Rin sambil meneguk Jeruk angetnya.

"Udah ketemu!" seru Meiko.

.

.

.

.

"**HEY GIRL I'M WAITING ON YA, I'M WAITING ON YA**

**COME ON AND LET ME SNEAK YOU OUT**

**AND HAVE A CELEBRATION, A CELEBRATION**

**THE MUSIC UP, THE WINDOWS DOWN-"**

.

.

.

.

**YEAH, WE'LL BE DOING WHAT WE DO**

**JUST PRETENDING THAT WE'RE COOL AND WE KNOW IT TOO**

**YEAH! WE'LL KEEP DOING WHAT WE DO**

**JUST PRETENDING THAT WE'RE COOL, SO TONIGHT**

.

.

.

.

**LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY 'TIL WE SEE THE SUN!**

**I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND IT'S LOVE**

**AND NEVER, NEVER, NEVER STOP FOR ANYONE**

**TONIGHT LET'S GET SOME AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG**

.

.

.

.

**WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!**

**WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH AND LIVE WHILE WE YOUNG!**

**WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH**

**WHOA OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH AND LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG-"**

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Malah nyanyi-nyanyi! Bukannya ganti baju, kita mau pulang ke perkemahan!" omel Pak Kiyoteru, anak-anak VocCo langsung ngacir dan ganti baju.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang mengasyikan sekaligus melelahkan bagi anggota VocCo dan yang lainnya, sekarang, semuanya udah lemes dan kecapean gara-gara keasyikan main air.

Semuanya tidur, ngorok, pules, puoll...kecuali, Rin yang gak bisa tidur, Ring yang masih makan kerupuk, dan Luka yang lagi pose patung yang namanya 'Thinker'. Alias lagi mikir.

"Napa, lo Luka? Kok serius amat...?" tanya Rin.

"Kayanya...kita perlu anggota baru!" ujar Luka masih dengan seriusnya.

"H-Hah...? anggota baru?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Hmph...gue tau orang yang cocok!"

"Eh...berapa orang?"

"Seenggaknya lima, deh."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh...? anggota baru?" tanya Len, Luka mengangguk-angguk, penuh nafsu.

"Siapa? Emang lo udah tau siapa yang mau dimasukin? Berapa orang?" tanya Kaito.

"Baru dua, sih..." ujar Luka sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Oh iya, bagi readers yang penasaran, mereka sedang berkumpul di tenda para anak cowok, karena tenda anak cowok yang adem, letaknya dibawah pohon, jadi adem, gak kaya punya anak cewek.

"Ini, masuk!" Luka memanggil orang itu, tiba-tiba masuk seseorang dengan luka di kepala.

"Hai...gue, Gumi Akaseika. Salam kenal..." ujar Gumi sambil tersenyum, bukannya bereaksi yang lain, anak-anak VocCo pucet, diem di tempat.

"Itu-itukan..."

"Kenapa?"

"GUMI AKASEIKA! CEWEK PEMBAWA BADAI!" teriak mereka kompak, Luka Cuma tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, gue tau kok."

"DI-DIA BAHKAN GAK MUNCUL DI CHAPTER PERTAMA, KARENA TERLALU SERING KENA SIAL, TAU!"

"Stupid! Di chapter satu ya dia belum ada, lah!"

"Eh, temen-temen, gue bawa madu!" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum dan...memegang sebuah sarang lebah yang besar sekali.

NGGGUUUNNNGGG! Lebah-lebahnya keluar dari sarang.

"ARRRRGGGGHH! APA GUE BILANGGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

.

.

.

.

.

Wew...di chapter ini gak ada romancenya sama sekali! Selanjutnya, bakalan ada character baru lagi! Yeahh! Eto...Aka belum sempat kirim balasan review untuk kalian...gomen nasai...ini juga Aka buru-buru ngetik...Have a nice days, minna! Gomen nasai...ending ngegantung, dan Aka telat membalas review! Semoga kalian menikmati chapter empat ini! Bye-bye!


	5. Imagination and Ghost Stories

7 Days Camp

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin pada Gumi. Gumi Cuma tersenyum sedikit. "Gumi suka pada Len..." Gumi mulai bicara, Rin memiringkan kepalanya."Hah...? apa?"

Vocaloid By Crypton

This story by me

Fuah...#sigh. Sepertinya...Aka lagi gak bisa update ASAP...laptopnya drop mulu!#ngamuk. Jadi, diundur...silahkan, baca chapter lima ini, tolong dilengkapi dengan kopi hangat untuk memperlengkap#PLAK!

.

.

.

.

.

Day Five: Imagination and Ghost Stories

"Huah...huah...hh..." Anak-anak VocCo lemes, gara-gara tragedi sarang lebah itu, yang disebabkan oleh sang 'Gadis Pembawa Badai', Gumi Akaseika.

"Udah...jangan lagi...plis...jangan..." Miku tampangnya udah kaya nenek lampir gara-gara lari-lari.

"Gila, bener-bener 'pembawa badai' tuh orang!" timpal Akaito lemes.

"Eh, iya. Masih ada lagi..." ujar Luka sambil garuk-garuk kepala, tak lama kemudian masuk seoran cewek yang berpakaian 'WOW' penampilannya juga lumayan. Dan...sepertinya, apapun yang melekat ditubuhnya itu gak bisa dibeli oleh orang biasa alias 'Rakyat jelata'.

"Lily." Jawabnya singkat. "Lily Yodaime." Jawabnya dengan...umm...super jutek. Yang lain 'krik krik moment' sebentar alias hening.

"Dia...kan...si Lucky Girl itu, Lily Yodaime, benar-benar berlawanan dengan...Gumi..." ujar Meiko sambil melirik Gumi yang cengengesan dengan luka disana-sini.

"Eh...nama gue Miku, yang itu Meiko, terus yang lagi sibuk kebakaran jenggot itu Gumi, yang lagi ribut berdua itu Ring sama Rin..." jelas Miku dengan senyum dan memegang pundak Lily. Lily berdecak kesal.

"Cih, gue juga tau, Luka itu sepupu gue, jadi gue tau, gak usah pegang-pegang, deh!" Lily keluar dari tenda.

"Grrrr..." Miku mau ngamuk, rasana bener-bener pengen ngebacok Lily.

"Sa-sabar...sabar, Miku!" Semuanya menahan Miku yang udah God War Mode itu.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, anak-anak VocCo sedang berkumpul jadi satu, membentuk lingkaran. Semuanya menghadap satu sama lain kecuali...Lily yang sibuk dengan gagednya sendiri.

"WOI!" teriak Akaito ke Lily yang masih asik sama Ipodnya daritadi, yang lain ngeliatin Lily sambil bisik-bisik.

"Ya udah! Santai, dong!" Lily dengan gak ikhlas memasukkan Ipodnya ke kantong celananya.

"Sekarang, kita ngapain?" tanya Rin, yang lain mengangkat alisnya sambil ngorek-ngorek hidung.

"Terus yang ngajak kita ngumpul sapa?" Tanya Rin lagi, yang lain nunjuk Luka, Luka Cuma cengengesan.

"Woi...kita mau ngapain, ini?" tanya Kaito, sumpah. Suasananya gloomy banget.

"Entah." Jawab Len garing.

"Kita berimajinasi aja, yok. Main 'What If' " Ajak Gumi yang daritadi cengar-cengir.

"Yuk...mulai dari gue. What if kita masuk ke dunia anime? Anime apa yang pengen lo masukin?" tanya Akaito, ya iyalah, Akaito kan otaku Gamers.

"Um...Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, pengen ketemu Hibari Kyouya..." ujar Meiko.

"Ke Gintama, gue pengen ketemu Gin-san dan kawan-kawan." Jawab Gumi.

"Paling Angel Beats, gue pengen bawa Kanade Tachibana jadi waifu gue..." ujar Kaito sambil senyam-senyum, Miku langsung nabok Kaito.

"Kalo gue Ao No Exorcist, gue pengen belajar jadi Exorcist disana, terus ketemu Rin Okumura, terus gue pacarin tuh Yukio Okumura! kyaaaa!" Miku Fan Girling.

"Ke Mirai Nikki, biar greget! Gue ketemu si Yuno Gasai!" ujar Lui.

"Ke Naruto, gue pengen bawa pulang Sasuke! Aiii!" jawab Ring.

"Gue mah...Junjou Romantica..." jawab Len.

Krik...krik...krik...krik...semuanya hening, shock, kaget, bercampur-campur, suasana kembali gloomy.

"Len...elo udah gak normal...menyesal gue jadi temen lu..." ujar Kaito dengan nada dibuat-buat dan muka pengen muntah, Akaito sama Gakupo dan Lui ikut-ikutan.

"**GUE BERCANDAA! BERCANDAAA!"** teriak Len, yang lain makin menjauh. Len pundung di pojokkan deket pohon mangga disebelah mereka.

"udah, ah. Lanjut yok, kalo gue pengen ke Highschool D x D, lumayan broo...Rias Gremory cuuyy!" jawab Gakupo dengan Imajinasi yang kesana-sana.

"Ikut, woy! Gue ikut!" teriak Akaito, yang lain sweatdropped. Gakupo dan Akaito langsung dihajar Luka sama Meiko habis-habisan.

"Luka mau masuk ke anime apa? Kalo gue mau masuk ke Bleach, lumayan ketemu Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jawab Rin.

"Gue gak pernah nonton anime..." jawab Luka, yang lain Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Gue Fairy Tail, pengen ketemu sama Gray Fullbuster kan lumayan!" jawab Lily, yang lain kembali manggut-manggur.

"What if lagi, yok. What if Gakupo selingkuh sama Rias Gremory?" tanya Meiko, Gakupo melotot, Luka langsung ngampirin Gakupo.

"**LO SELINGKUH?!"** Luka langsung berdiri dengan ganas dan nafsu, Gakupo Cuma bisa terkencing-kencing dengan keringat dingin.

"**NGGAAKKK! ITU'KAN 'WHAT IF' DOOANGGG!" **

"oh..." Luka manggut-manggut dan langsung duduk kembali ditempat.

"**GAKUPO SELINGKUH SAMA RIAS GREMORY?! RIASNYA AJA KAGA BAKALAN MAU!" **ejek Kaito, yang lain ikutan ngakak-ngakak.

"**KURANG AJAR, LO!"** Gakupo naik pitam, Luka langsung berdiri.

"**HEH! ARTINYA ELO MAU SELINGKUH?!" **

"Eng-enggak, ndoro..."

"**HUAKAKAKAKAKAKA! GAKUPO TAKUT AMA LUKA, WOYYYY!"** teriak Akaito ikutan heboh, Gakupo langsung merah, bukan malu, tapi marah.

"**BERISIK! MAU NGERASAIN LO DITIMPUK TERONG RAKSASA PUNYA GUE?!" **

"Enggak...pfffttt..." Lui nahan ketawa.

"Oh iya, kenapa enggak ke jembatan gantung aja? Pas acara mencari jejak gue liat ada jembatannya!" ujar Lily.

"Oh...jembatan yang itu? Gue juga tau, mah..." ujar Len.

"Ayo, ayo, daripada bosen kaga ada kerjaan!" Mereka pun tancep ke jembatan gantung.

.

.

.

.

"Yah...sungainya dalem, gak?" Tanya Luka. Dibawah mereka ada sungai kecil yang banyak ikan-ikannya.

"Katanya boleh nangkep ikan, kan?" tanya Lui.

"Itu sih gue gak tau, katanya sih iya." Jawab Rin.

"Gapapa, lah...lagian kan tempat ini bukan milik siapa-siapa, kan?" ujar Ring.

"Nyebur, yok..." ajak Gakupo, yang lain –cowok- pada ngangguk. Kemudian mereka lepas baju.

.

.

.

.

**JEBBBBBYYYYUUUUURRRRRR!  
"DINGIN! DINGIN!"**

"**BEEERRRR! IKANNYA BANYAK, UEEEYYYY!"**

"**GUE NEMU IKAN NILA SEGEDE BAGONG!"**

"**ADA BELUT!"  
"ADA GURAMEH!**

"**EEKKKHHH! GAKUPOO! CELANA ELU NYANGKUTTTT!" **

"**Eh...HAAAHHH?! CELANA GUE MANA?!" **

.

.

.

.

Luka facepalm, yang lain tutup mata, Gakupo sibuk nyolok-nyolok celananya yang nyangkut pake batang pohon.

"**CEPETAN DIPAKE, GEBLEK!"** Luka ngelempar sendalnya ke Gakupo, tepat kena kepala.

"**IE! IEEEE! INI GUE PAKEEE!"** Gakupo dengan kecepatan ultra mega super memakai celananya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Ini! Gue bawa ikan dua! Gurameh! Dimasak, yaaa!" Lui kasih Ring kantong plastik item berisi dua ikan gurameh yang besarnya lumayan.

"Wuih...pesta, nih!" ujar Rin membawa ikan itu pergi sama Ring dan Luka buat dibersiin di pancuran air.

"Hehehe...dimasak apa, ya? Dibakar atau digoreng?" tanya Akaito sambil ngences.

"Idih! Kaga pake ileran juga, kali!" omel Meiko jijik.

"Sori..." ucap Akaito dengan mode dramatis yang bikin puyeng cetar membahana(maksud?).

"Cie...cuit...cuit..." goda Kaito, Akaito sama Meiko jadi merah, malu maksudnya.

"**OMEGEH!KAITO! CELANA AMA SENDAL ELU MANA?!" **teriak Miku Histeris. Kaito langsung melongok ke bawah, dan menyadari celana ama sendalnya kaga ada, dia langsung pergi sambil teriak.

"**GUE TINGGAL DI PINGGIR SUNGAI!"** Kaito berlari ke arah jembatan.

"Hadeh..." Miku facepalm.

"**WOI! YANG COWOK-COWOK JANGAN BENGONG! SIAPIN DONG APINYA! MASA KITA DOANG YANG KERJA?!"** Omel Luka galak, yang lain buru-buru kerja minus Kaito yang lagi ngacir ngambil celana ama sendalnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yeey...bakar ikan...yeey...bakar ikan..." Len nyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Lui sibuk kipas-kipasin ikan sambil bolak-balik ikan.

"Berisik lu, suara jelek aja nyanyi!" ejek Rin, Len emosi.

"Daripada suara elu yang nyempreng gitu!"

"Yeeeyy! Mending! Daripada suara jelek kaya elu!"

"Ribut?!"

"Ayo! Lapangan sono!"

"Hush! Ribut aja!" Akaito narik badan mereka berdua biar kepisah, sementara yang ditarik masih cakar-cakaran.

"Udah-udah! Yang berantem kaga ikutan makan!" teriak Luka sambil bawa semangkuk nasi, akhirnya Rin dan Len terpaksa baikan.

.

.

.

.

"Kenyang, dah...kenyang..." Lui mukul-mukul perutnya yang penuh.

"Enak...banget..." ujar Gakupo.

"Yang lain mana?" tanya Luka.

"Udah lengkap, kok!" kata Kaito.

"Bukan, temen-temen yang lain mana?" tanya Luka lagi.

"Kan pada masak makanan!"

"Oh iya..." Luka pun diem.

"Enaknya ngapain?" Tanya Lui.

"**SIAAAAAPPPP! KE TEMPAT BIASAAAAAA! SATUUUU DUAAA TIGGAAAAA!"** teriak Akaito, otomatis semuanya langsung ngacir ke tenda para anak cowok.

**GRUBUK GRUBUK BRUBUKKK BRUAKKK! GUBRAAAKKK!**

"**EH SIAL LO! KALO JALAN GAK PAKE DORONG-DORONG GUE JUGA!"** Rin ngamuk ke Len yang gak sengaja dorong Rin, akibatnya bajunya jadi kotor kena tanah.

"**IA SORI!" **

"**HISSSHHH!" **

"**SETOP!"** omel Luka. Mereka pun terpaksa berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi...mau ngapain?" tanya Lui sambil megangin badannya sendiri, sambil ngelirik kanan-kiri, merinding dangdut, ya iyalah, malam ini kan dingin banget.

"Kita bakal bercerita hantu malam ini!" ujar Yukio sambil smirk, kemudian mematikan lampu tenda.

"Biar Greget!" ujar Gakupo lagi sambil smirk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Siapa yang setuju?" tanya Gakupo, yang lain angkat tangan kecuali Lui.

"Siapa yang gak setuju?" Lui angkat tangan.

"Sebelas lawan satu, kita cerita setan!" Ujar Yukio, sementara Lui merinding sambil megang-megang Ring, Ring risih sehingga Lui ditampar, kasian...

"Gue bakal bercerita tentang Kuchisake Onna..." Ujar Gakupo.

"Gak! Gak! Malem-malem gini lo cerita setan?!" tolak Lui.

"Lo takut?" tanya Akaito sambil smirk.

"Eng-Enggak, kok!" ujar Lui.

"Ya udah, tancep gas, Gaku!" ujar Ring.

"Suatu hari-"

"AUH! TAKUUUTTT! TAKUUUTTT!" teriak Ring heboh, semuanya sweatdropped.

"Gue belum cerita-"

"Udah, ah! Tancep!" Luka ngamuk, akhirnya Gakupo mulai bercerita.

"Dulu...ada seorang wanita cantik, terus dia itu istri seorang samurai, gitu...dia curang sama suaminya, dia selingkuh...suatu hari, rahasianya ketahuan sama suaminya itu-" Gakupo cerita, suasana berubah jadi tegang.

"Dan...**KAITO MAKAN DUREN! HUAKAKAKAKAKAKA!**" Gakupo tiba-tiba ketawa sendiri, Luka langsung neplak Gakupo pake sendal.

"SERIUS!"

"Dan...samurai itu kehilangan akal sehatnya, lalu merobek mulut si wanita itu dari ujung telinga sampai ujungnya lagi..." ujar Gakupo.

"Hah? Ujung nyampe ujung?" tanya Kaito.

"Udah, deh, dengerin dulu!"

"Sekarang, arwah si wanita tidak tenang, dia gentayangan untuk mencari si samurai dan menuntut balas dendam..."

"Dijalan, jika ada seorang wanita memakai masker dan bertanya: "Apakah aku cantik?" dan korban menjawab "ya." Ia akan membuka maskernya dan bertanya "Jika seperti ini?" si korban pun ketakutan dan menjawab "Tidak." Maka dia akan membunuh si korban dengan benda tajam...cerita selesai..." Gakupo pun selesai cerita, yang lain merinding.

"Sekarang gue, ya? Oke deh...ini cerita gue waktu gue liburan ke Garut..." ujar Ring, sementara Lui udah pingsan gara-gara digebukin sama Ring.

"Waktu itu, gue lagi dihotel sambil nonton tivi..." Ring mulai bercerita.

"Lalu...gue denger suara orang yang ngetok-ngetok jendela...gue pikir orang isen, tapi...setelah dipikir-pikir, hotel gue ada dilantai lima...dan saat gue membuka jendela-" Ring terdiam sebentar. Semuanya menelan ludah.

"-Ada sesosok muka melayang lagi ngeliatin gue, matanya melotot dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi gue gak bisa gerak dan diam ditempat..." cerita Ring. "-Untungnya, setelah lima menit tuh mahluk hilang entah kemana, keadaan gue kembali normal..."

"Sekarang siapa?" tanya Luka, yang lain menunjuk Akaito yang daritadi bengong.

"Woi! Akai! Woy!" panggil Luka berkali-kali, Akaito tetap gak bergeming.

"Akaito...? oii!" panggil Kaito, tiba-tiba Akaito melotot.

"ihh! Ada cowok guanteng disyini! Eike mau, doonngg!" Ujar Akaito dengan gaya banci sambil memeluk Kaito.

"ENGGAAAAA! EMAAAAKKK!" Teriak Kaito.

"HEH BANCI SIAL! LO MAU APAIN COWOK GUE?!" Miku ngamuk sambil mukul-mukul Akaito pake sendal.

"SI AKAITO KESURUPAN, MIKUUU! GEBUKIN AJA!" teriak Meiko. Miku ngasih jempol.

"PAAAAAKKKK! TOLONGG PAAAAKKKK! AKAITO KESURUPAN, PPPAAAAKKK!" teriak Ring manggil-manggil Pak Kiyoteru, sementara Gumi, Rin, Len, sama Lui mondar-mandir kurang kerjaan.

"MANA?! MANA?!" Pak Akaito pun datang dan mencoba menenangkan Akaito yang kesurupan dan ngejar-ngejar Gakupo.

.

.

.

.

"Ngeh...akhirnya...selesai..." Gakupo dan yang lain rebahan, cewek-cewek udah kembali ke tendanya.

"Kaito-chan~" Kaito melongok, si Akaito ternyata masih kesurupan.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG GHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin pada Gumi. Gumi Cuma tersenyum sedikit.

"Gumi suka pada Len..." Gumi mulai bicara, Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hah...? apa?"

"Gumi suka pada Len, jadi...Gue pengen lo ngelupain Len!" ujar Gumi maksa.

"Apaan?! Eng-enggak! Gue gak mau!" Rin mencoba berlari dan-

"KYAAA!" Rin terperosok kedalam lubang. Gumi smirk.

"Hehehe...bye-bye, Rin-chan..." Gumi berlari ke perkemahan.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED XD XD

.

.

.

.

Gomen minna-san, mimin telat banget update chapter limanya XD sekarang Aka update deh XD Aka lagi good mood XD baru aja dibeliin nendoroid, terus ranking satu di les, abis itu- banyak XD. Yah...semoga kalian suka chapter lima ini XD jaa~ nee~


	6. Pagi sampai malam yang melelahkan

7 Days Camp

NO SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 6 AND 7

VOCALOID BY CRYPTON

THIS STORY BY MEEE! (*v*)

Buset...Aka lagi sibuk, nih...jadi, sebelum terlalu sibuk, Aka update ini chapter dulu! Mumpung ide juga lagi mengelir deras layaknya mata air dipegunungan minum baygon*PLAK. Lagi banyak kerjaan, PEER numpuk dimeja belajar! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH! Internet juga kaga bisa jalan, terus besok pagi harus ketemu guru killer! T^T #BACAcurcolBACA. Oh iya, dichapter sebelumnya, gara-gara Aka galau mikirin Yukio, itu lho Yukio Okumura...tunangan Aka#ngarepDOTcom, tulis nama 'Gakupo' jadi 'Yukio' hadeh...#malah curcol lage. Oke, oke, daripada nyerocos gak jelas, mending baca chapter enam yuuu~ oh iya, satu chapter lagi cerita ini tamat, lho~ TENANG AJA! ADA SEKUELNYA, KOK! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHH#ditimpuk. Minna-chuan! Enjoy reading reading Enjoy~

Balesan Review:  
Gomen Minna-chuan...Aka gak tahu siapa aja yang nge-review...*GUBRAK* soalnya internet error, tenang aja, bakalan Aka usahain kok biar bisa Update~ arigatou sudah mau baca fict ini ya~ arigatou juga sudah mau dengerin curcolan Aka difict*Curcolangakjelas* gomen ne, HUEEEEEEEE*nangis* GRUBUK-GRUBUK-GRUBUK *Crypton Famz muncul*

"Gomen ne, minna...authornya abis keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa, belum dikasih obat pagi..." Ujar Luka nunduk-nunduk dan bongkok-bongkok.

"Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini~" Ujar Miku sambil membawa Aka yang kambuh keruangan lain.

"Maaf...ada kesalahan teknis..." ujar Len. Layar Hape, Komputer, Laptop, dan semua barang yang anda gunakan untuk buka pun burem sebentar...

.

.

.

.

.

Day Six: Pagi yang repot sampai malam yang melelahkan.

"WOOOOYYY! BANGUN BANGUN BANGUNNN! JANGAN PADA MOLOR KAYA KEBOOOOO!" teriak Luka bikin telinga budek. Cowok-cowok yang merasa terganggu gara-gara Luka, kecuali Kaito yang diem dipojokkan sambil meluk guling dengan kantung mata di bawah kedua matanya, horror.

"Si Kaito napa, kok mojok?" Tanya Miku, Akaito celingak-celinguk, baru nyadar dari insiden semalem.

"Gak tau, deh. Gue bangun si Kaito udah begitu..." Ujar Lui. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk kecuali Akaito yang lari-lari gara-gara dikejar Kaito dengan muka horror.

"EEEEHH! EEEEHHH! GUE LUPA SESUATU YANG PENGEN GUE TANYA KE KALIAN!" Teriak Ring, Lui langsung nutupin mulut Ring yang udah lebar kemangapan.

"Gak usah teriak juga, kali Ring..." ujar Lui, kemudian Ring mengangguk-angguk.

"WOOOOIIIII! KALIAN TAU GA?! RIN HILANG! DARI MALEM DIA GAK BALIK, LHOOOO!" teriak Ring, Lui langsung nutupin mulut Ring yang hampir kemasukan laler.

"IAAAAA! UDAH KITA CARI-CARIIN GAK ADA DIANYA! ADA YANG TAO RIN DIMANAAAAAA?!" Meiko ikut-ikutan teriak-teriak pake Toa raksasa, Toa itu adalah, kakek dari kakeknya Toanya Aka, yang lebih tua dari toa kakek kakeknya toa Aka, yang lebih tua dari kakek toanya kakek-#KELAMAAAN!

"BISA GAK SIH KAGA TEREAK-TEREAK?! LO PIKIR TELINGA GUE KAGA BUDEK, APEEE?!" Teriak Len ngamuk, suaranya yang terbilang shota itu menggelegar, cetar membahana badai!

"LO JUGA TEREAK!" tunjuk Miku ke Len. "UDAH WOYY! SEKARANG KITA BAHAS TENTANG MASALAH INI!" teriak Luka gak sabaran, akhirnya mereka membuat lingkaran kaya semalem lagi.

"Rin hilang?" tanya Ring bego, Luka langsung bilang: "Enggak! Dia dicopet!"

"Terus...bukannya semalem sama si Gumi, ya?" tanya Lui, Ring Cuma mingkem sambil manyun dipojokkan.

"Iya, juga..." ujar Lily, tumben, dia ikut nimbrung.

"Gu-gue gak tau..." jawab Gumi gelagapan. Yang lain terdiam.

"Gumi...jangan-jangan elo...elo...elo..." ujar Akaito mengamati Gumi dari atas sampai bawah. Gumi menelan ludah dan membatin: 'Duh, gak mungkin kan langsung ketauan?!'.

"Jangan-jangan...lo suka sama Rin dan menculiknya ke dunia lain, ya?" ujar Akaito bego. GUBRAAAKKK! Yang lain ambruk ditempat, Akaito digebukin pake sendal.

"GAK MUNGKIN! LO PIKIR SI GUMI TUH LESBONG?!" omel Meiko galak, Akaito nangis-nangis sembah sujud minta ampun nyampe nyiumin kaki#Lebay nih anak.

.

.

.

.

"AYOOOOO! KITA CARI SI RIN! GUE BACAIN, YAAAA?!" seru Luka pake toa, melebihi toa normal.

"KELOMPOK SATU! GUMI, LEN, LILY!" Teriak Luka pake toa lagi.

"KELOMPOK DUA! GUE, GAKUPO, AKAITO, MEIKO!"

"KELOMPOK TIGA! RING, LUI, MIKU, KAITOOOO!"

:NGERTIIII?!"

"NGERTIIII!" jawab anak-anak VocCo kompak.

.

.

.

.

"LEEENNN! TEMEN-TEMEN! WOYYY! ADA YANG BISA DENGER GUE DISINI?!" Rin teriak-teriak gak jelas

"EHHH! MANA, NIH?! WOYYYY! KAKI GUE KESELEO, NIH! HALOOOHAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

"Len, lu denger suara, gak?" tanya Lily, Len mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke arah yang sudah ditentukan oleh Lily(note: Lily punya telinga yang peka, kecuali kalo lagi main gadget).

"Ke kanan!" Len ke kanan, "E-eh! Kiri!" Len ke kiri, "kanan, deng!" Lily celingak-celinguk, Len bingung belok kanan-atau kiri.

"YANG MANA, PEKOK?!" Omel Len udah gregetan sama Lily yang dari tadi nentuin arah, tiba-tiba Lily terdiam dan mendengar suara orang teriak-teriak, tapi samar-samar.  
"KESINI!" tunjuk Lily ke salah satu jalan, Len segera berlari ke arah jalan itu dan mengikuti Lily, sementara Gumi? Gumi ditinggal, kasihan...

.

.

.

.

"RIIIINNN! WOYYYY! RIIIINNNN! GUE BAWAIIN JERUUUKKK! WOIIII! KELUARRR!" teriak Len gaje, Lily langsung ngejitak Len.

"Lu somplak bego, ya mana Rin muncul kalo kaya gitu?!" omel Lily panjang lebar, Len Cuma nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala, gaje? Tentu. Sangat. Gaje.

"TOLOOOONNNNGGGG!" kedengeran sama Len? Ya iyalah, wong jaraknya Cuma satu meter!

"Ke sana, woy!" ujar Lily ke Len yang sibuk celingak-celinguk kaya orang bego#ini anak emang udah bego dari awal.

.

.

.

.

"RIIINNNN! MASYA AOOLOOHHH!" Teriak Len lebay pas liat Rin di dalem lubang sambil manyun nungguin orang nolongin.

"HEH! JANGAN MASYA AOLOH MASYA AOLOH, LAHH! TOLONGIN GUE NAIK! KAGAK BISA NAIK GUE KESELEO, NIH!" cerocos Rin galak. Len kembali cengengesan kaya orang bego.

"Ia, ia, sabar ah!" Len gendong Rin ke atas punggungnya, kemudian membawanya ke tempat perkemahan, Rin ketiduran di punggung Len karena kecapean nungguin semaleman.

"WOIII! KETEMU, KETEMU!" Len cengok liat temen-temennya asik main sendiri di depan tenda, jadi, tadi dia nyari Rin sendirian.

"NAH LOH! KOK MALAH PADA DISINI?!" teriak Len histeris, Akaito sibuk main nintendo sama Meiko, Ring tidur, Lui makan cheese stick, terus Luka denger lagu dengan Headphone miliknya, Gakupo baca komik **CORETHENTAICORET**, Lily sibuk sama gadgetnya, Gumi mojok sambil baca komik setumpuk, Kaito lagi makan es krim, Miku bengong.

"Ya udah bro, santai aja, deh. Gak perlu kaya gitu juga lu." Ujar Akaito sambil ngelempar Len pake sendalnya.

"Lama lu nyariin Rin doang." Ujar Lily poker face.

"LU KOK NINGGALIN GUE?!" omel Len habis-habisan, yang lainnya gak peduli, mereka cuman kacangin Len yang koar-koar sendiri, gak jelas.

.

.

.

.

"Duh...sakit..." gumam Rin sambil megangin kakinya, tenda tampak sepi, tidak ada orang sama sekali, tiba-tiba Gumi datang dan mengagetkan Rin.

"Lho...Gumi?"

"Gue mau minta maaf..." ujar Gumi sendu, Rin mengangguk-ngangguk, keadaan tegang sejenak, kemudian Gumi angkat bicara, "Rin mau maafin Gumi, kan?" tanya Gumi, Rin mengangguk,

"Ia dong, kita'kan sesama anggota VocCo, anggota VocCo itu saling melengkapi dan memaafkan, kok! Tenang aja!"

"Thanks...lo emang lebih cocok sama Len, mau gue bilangin ke Len?"

"Eng-enggak usah, makasih! Ehehehehehe!" Rin cengengesan.

"Ya udah, keluar, yuk! Yang lain udah nunggu di depan!" Gumi menggandeng Rin kemudian ganti baju, Rin melihatnya Cuma bingung-bingung, Gumi mengajak Rin ke atas panggung kesenian. Disana rame, lalu Gakupo datang bawa mic sebagai MC.

"SEMUAAA! KITA AKAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN DRAMA!" teriak Gakupo heboh.

Krik...krik...krik... tidak ada respon, semuanya Cuma diam ngeliatin Gakupo.

"GUE DIKACANGINNN!" teriak Gakupo sambil menangis ria dan berlari ke berlakang panggung.

"SEMUANYA! DRAMA INI BERJUDUL CINDERELLA!" teriak Luka, semuanya bertepuk tangan, Gakupo yang denger dibelakang panggung sesegukan.

"TUUHHH! DIA DI TEPOKIN! GUE KAGAAA!"

JRENG JRENG JEEENGGGGG!#background music

Lalu muncul Miku yang sedang mengepel lantai.

"HUAAA! Sedih, sedih, sedih sekali nasibku! Gak dibeliin figma Kirigaya Kazu-"

"STOOPP! STOOPP! SALAH! SALAH!" pekik Lily, Miku menepok kepalanya dan mengulangi adegan.

"HHUAUAA! Sedih, sedih, sedih sekali nasibku! Ibu dan kakak-kakakku yang jahat itu memberikan pekerjaan yang banyak sekali untukku, aku lelah! Lelah!" ujar Miku sambil terus ngepel-ngepel lantai. Rin cekikikan liat Miku, sambil minum jus jeruknya, Rin melihat drama yang mereka persembahkan#eeaa.

"Heh! Cinderella! Kamu cuci bajuku! Sekalian cuci sepatu-sepatuku! Inget, yang bersih!" Meiko sebagai kakak tiri datang sambil melempar sepasang sepatu, Miku manyun.

'Awas lu marah-marahin gue...'

"Gak mau, ah! Bau si-"

"Salah! Salah! Salah!" pekik Lily lagi dari belakang panggung, Miku mengulangi dialognya, Meiko sweatdropped.

"Baiklah kakak..." Miku mengambil sepatu yang tadi dilempar Meiko. Kemudian, datang Ring sebagai kakak tiri kedua.

"HEH! Cinderella! Siapin gue makanan! Terus selipin di kasur gue dikit, yah!" Ujar Ring ngawur, padahal dialognya bukan itu.

"Salah bego, salah!" pekik Lily geregetan, Ring nyengir.

"E-eh, salah deng, Tolong siapkan gaunku! Cepat!" perintah Ring pada Miku, Miku segera menyiapkan gaun-gaun, adegan kembali berganti.

"kita dapat surat dari pangeran buat menghadiri pesta dansa, KYYYAAA!" Luka yang kini berperan sebagai ibu tiri teriak fangirling, Meiko sama Ring ikut-ikutan gaje.

"Bo-boleh gak aku ikut?" tanya Miku dengan puppy eyes, Luka dengan galak mendorong Miku, atau disengaja, Miku kesel.

'Awas lu!'

'sori...adegan, bro! Adegan!' balas Luka sambil nyengir, mungkin mereka telepati.

"Kejam!" Miku berlari ke kamar, sementara mereka bertiga cekikikan enggak jelas.

Adegan kembali berganti, Miku keluar dengan baju yang asal-asalan (Buatan Gumi + Disengaja)

"Bo-boleh ikut, gaa? Pleaseee!"

"Pake baju jelek gitu?! Sori aja!" Ujar Meiko sambil naik ke kereta, Ring ketawa-ketawa, akhirnya mereka bertiga naik ke kereta.

Miku pun menangis, lalu muncul Len sebagai perinya.

BRUUUSHHH! Rin nyemburin jus jeruknya lalu ketawa ngakak-ngakak, Len gerem-gerem.

"A-anu...kenapa nangis?"

"Aku gak boleh ke pesta dansa...hiks..." Miku pura-pura terisak, Len mengayunkan tongkatnya layaknya ibu peri beneran, Rin makin ngakak.

"Oh! Sini, yaa! TRIIIINNNGG!" Ucap Len dengan suara yang dibuat-buat, Rin ngakak makin keras.

"LU NGAKAK MULU KAGA BERHENTI! GUE JUGA JADI NERVOUS, NIH!" omel Len pada Rin yang makin keras ngakaknya, penonton kaget, drama pun berakhir dengan berantakan, khas anak VocCo.

.

.

.

.

"MALUU GUE! MALUUU! ENGGAAAKKK!"

"CEPETAAAAANNN!"

"GAAAAKKK! MALUUUUUU!"

"SINIIII LUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

Len lari-lari dikejar cowok-cowok yang bawa kamera, Len masih pake kostum perinya kaya tadi, Rin masih ngakak-ngakak nyampe keselek.

"HUAAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAGAK BISA BERHENTI GUE!" Rin masih ngakak-ngakak

"TIIDAAAKKK!

"SINI LUUU! SINIIII!"

Dan suara-suara ribut lainnya-

Esokkan harinya...

"huah...huah...capek...capek..."

"EEEEHHH!" teriak Luka tiba-tiba.

"APA?!" anak-anak VocCo kaget.

"HARI INI KITA PULANG!" lanjut Lui.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NEXT IN CHAPTER 07: It's time to go home

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.BERSAMBUNG KE DAY BY DAYS VOCALOID COMMUNITY!

Oke, maaf, cerita ini nunggak beberapa kali, dan juga penyakit malas mulai menyerang, sekarang mimin punya les jam tujuh malam dan baru pulang jam setengah sembilan, mana sempet bikin ni chapter, cobaa?! Oh iya, seperti yang dikatakan, cerita ini sebentar lagi hampir the end, tetapi tenang saja! Ada sekuelnya! Ohohohohoho! Dengan beberapa OC milik Aka, dan nanti ada tokoh anime yang namanya kuganti, anggap aja Crossover, biar menarik gituloh, maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati, dan cerita ni garing banget, garing tingkat dewa. Terima kasih sudah mendukung 7 Days camp!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong openingnya gaje banget aka kebanyakan nyerocos, biasalah, orang bawel aka ini, huahahahahahahahahhhh! Yak! Tunggu chapter terakhirnya, nanti!


	7. Let's Go Home!

7 Days Camp

NO SUMMARY FOR CHAPTER 6 AND 7

VOCALOID BY CRYPTON

THIS STORY BY MEEE!

Len: *pegang skripsi*

Rin: MANA NIH AUTHOR PEKOK?! KOK KAGA DATENG-DATENG?!  
Luka: ya udah, biasa aja kali Rin...

Kaito: ngomong-ngomong, ini chapter terakhir, kan?

Gakupo: ah...iya tuh, baru inget gue

Lui: bener juga, ya...ngomong-ngomong, dari tadi kita disorot, tuh! *nunjuk kamera di depannya*

Rin: jiah...yang muncul kamera begituan, njing nih author ASDFGHJKL*** kaga dateng-dateng! Mana, sih?! Telat mulu!

Miku: daripada kelamaan...

Ring: KITA MULAIII!

.

.

.

.

.

Last Day: Let's Go Home!

.

.

.

.

GROMBYAAANNGG GEMBREEENNGG! PRAAAANNGNGG PREEEENNNGGG KROMMMPYAAANNNGGGG! Suara menggelegar super duper ribut ini terdengar sangat keras dari depan tenda anak-anak VocCo, mereka lagi sibuk-sibuknya ditambah lagi kalang kabut takut ditinggal karena bangun kesiangan.

Kenapa? Inget chapter sebelumnya? Gara-gara mereka ngakak-ngakak sendirian dan gara-gara Len dikejar-kejar sekumpulan fans cowok yang berteriak-teriak kawaii (setelah Gakupo, Lui, dan Kaito).

.

.

.

.

"PERALATAANNN?!"

"CEKK!"

"KOPER?!"

"KAGA ADA!"

"KOK BISAAAAA?!"

"BAWANYA KAN TAS RANSEL!"

"OH IYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka sibuk bericek-cek ria, Gumi dari tadi ngikutin Rin dan maksain buat bawain tas Rin.

"Rin, gue bawain, ya?" Tanya Gumi. Rin menggeleng. "gak usah, kok!"

"Gue bawain, ya?"

"Gak usah!"

"Ya?"

"Gak-"

"Ya?"

"..." Rin nyerah menghadapi Gumi, akhirnya dia menyerahkan tasnya ke Gumi. Kemudian, mereka mengangkat barang-barangnya ke bus sebelum berangkat pulang

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Pak Kiyoteru.

"GA ADA PAAAKKK..." jawab murid-murid kompak, kemudian Pak Kiyoteru dan Bu Miriam naik ke Bus, disusul murid-murid dan anak-anak VocCo. Guru-guru lain juga naik ke bus yang lain juga#ya iyalah. Sebelum berangkat, mereka menunggu sopirnya yang lagi istirahat.

.

.

.

.

"LETS GO HOMEEEE! ASEEEKKK! SIK ASIK ASIK ASIK!"

"SATU DUA TIGA KITA PULANG! AW AW AW YEAH YEAH YEAHH!"

"GO HOME GO HOME! ASIIIKKK! GUE KANGEN LAPTOP GUE! GUE KANGEN CHAR GUE! GUE KANGEN SEMUANYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Mereka teriak-teriak kaya orang stress, sementara Len diem aja di pojokkan, bengong. Di tengah acara bengongnya, dikagetkan dengan Lui, Kaito sama Gakupo yang tau-tau muncul kaya jin.

"Napa, lu?" tanya Lui sambil nyengir, Len manyun doang "Lu kaga liat raut ekspresi gue kaya apa? Malah dikasih cengiran dengan gigilu yang udah kaya batu karang, lagi! Kuning-kuning ada itemnya, jijay." Komentar Len. Giliran Lui manyun. Kaito sama Gakupo ketawa-ketawa ngakak.

"Heh, jangan ketawa deh lu, kaga nyadar kalo mulut lu berdua tuh baunya sama kaya ketek simbah Jengki!" komentar Len asem, basi, de el el.

"Halah! Belagu, lu! Lagi galau? Tumben! Dari dulu lu tuh kaga ada acara galau-galauan segala! Lagian ngapain lo nyambung ke mbah Jengki alias penjaga sekolah? Gak banget!" komentar Gakupo.

"Nih, gue tuh semalem mimpi, gitu. Gak tau, pokoknya mimpi aneh, dah." Ujar Len, Kaito manggut-manggut.

"Mimpi jorok, lu ya?" tanya Kaito ngasal. Len berdecak kesal.

"Mimpi jorok sih gue udah pernah, sama si bocah satu, noh!" Ujar Len sambil ngelirik Lui.

"Hah? Si Lui? Yang bener, lu? Lu maho, ya?" tanya Gakupo cengok, Len kembali berdecak kesal.

"Jiah...bukan! lu inget'kan? Waktu SD si Lui tuh suka ingusan!" ujar Len, Lui yang merasa dibicarain langsung nyongsor.

"Kok jadi bahas waktu SD, sih?!" protes Lui, "Yeee...dengerin dulu, dah!" ujar Len.

"Nah, waktu itu gue mimpi, si Lui tuh meperin ingusnya ke muka gue, amit-amit gila, gue sampe mau muntah, tuh waktu itu. Bangun-bangun gue langsung ke kamar mandi terus muntah, nyampe kagak nafsu gue buat makan!" jelas Len panjang lebar, Lui cengok.

"Idih, bukan mimpi jorok kayak gitu, bung! Mimpi Jorok tuh kaya 'main' gituloh." Jelas Kaito.

"Main apaan? Main kagak usah pake mimpi! Gue main game di dunia nyata juga bisa! Repot amat nyampe ke mimpi segala?!"

"Kagak ngerti, lu. Udah ah, puyeng gue! Back to topic!" ujar Gakupo yang mulai 'kagak mudeng'.

"Gini, gue semalem mimpi ke taman bunga sama si Rin, disitu ada semua bunga, dari yang wangi, nyampe yang bau kelek, kecuali bunga citra lestari..." ujar Len dengan begonya.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo ada sih gue juga mau!" ujar Lui.

"Kata engkong gue dulu, kalo mimpi dengan orang yang lagi deket, bisa aja cinta, bung!" ujar Kaito.

"jadi kata lu ini pertanda, nih?" tanya Gakupo. Len ngangkat bahunya, sambil muka bingung.

"Yeee, malah sok dibuat-buat, lu!" protes Kaito. Len mendengus kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa boleh buat kalo gue kagak tau?! Emang kata lu gue harus nembak sekarang, gitu?!"

"Ah! Namanya cinta, udah pasti bro! Bisa aja itu pertanda!" ujar Lui.

"Yah, gue sih, nunggu hati dan pikiran gue bertindak, meskipun gue juga deg-degan sih, kalo deket si Rin." Ujar Len sambil garuk-garuk kepala, semburat merah keluar dari wajahnya.

"Cielah, pertanda, pertanda!" goda Lui. Len lagi-lagi manyun.

"Berisik lu pada, bikin telinga gue berdengung ditambah mulut mangap mereka, noh!" Len nunjuk Ring, Akaito, Meiko, dan Miku yang lagi teriak-teriak kaya orang gila.

"ish...dasar Len, mending lu gue Grepe-grepe!" ancem Gakupo, Len langsung ngambil ancang-ancang kabur.

.

.

.

.

"PULANG! PULANG! MARI PULAAANNNGGG!"

"HARGA MURAAAAHH! HARGAAAAA MURAAAAHHH! GOBAN LIMAAAAA!"  
"IKAN BAKAR MANA IKAN BAKAAARRR?!"

"PULANG MAIN PEBE! DISUSUL EL ES! ABIS ITU CE ES O! AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEMINGGU YANG MENYESATKAN INI GUE BERHASIL! OH YEAHH! SAATNYA NAIKIN PANGKAT GUE!"

.

.

.

.

"Ish...dasar gila!" omel Luka sambil ngelemparin novel miliknya, kemudian mendengus kesal sambil nutupin telinga pake headphone dan mulai mendengarkan lagu, daripada dengerin mereka-mereka yang lagi koar-koar gak jelas, mendingan menenangkan diri dan mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah karena tujuh hari tidur Cuma dengan tikar#eaa.

Lalu mata luka menangkap sosok(bukan setan, lho) dua orang murid kelas satu beh yang lagi ribut, yang satu berambut coklat dengan kunciran ekor kuda, yang satu lagi cowok yang tampangnya lumayan, Cuma yang ini rambutnya Navy Blue. Luka membisikan sesuatu ke Lily, Lily yang mengerti langsung mengangguk-angguk.

"Lo tau kagak?! Jangan asal ngangguk aja, lo!" omel Luka, Lily dengan terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian dari Iphone kesayangannya itu.

"Iye, iye! Gue mengerti! Cari informasi tentang mereka berdua, kaaann?! Calon anggota baru, kaaann?!"

"Diem lu! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti kedengeran yang lain, tauk!" protes Luka.

"Bodo!" Lily kembali memainkan Iphonenya, Luka Cuma bisa manyun sambil memperhatikan bus yang terparkir disebelahnya, kemudian mereka jambak-jambakkan, tak lama kemudian mereka tendang-tendangan, Luka ngakak-ngakak sampai- kedua orang itu menyadari Luka memperhatikan mereka berdua daritadi.

"mampus gue..." batin Luka sembari nunduk-nunduk biar kagak ketahuan oleh kedua mahluk yang akhirnya nyerocos, meskipun gak kedengeran suaranya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, mari kita dengarkan cerocosan kedua mahluk yang tak teridentifikasi tadi.

"IIHHH! NYEBELIN BANGET SIH ELO! GARA-GARA LO NYARI RIBUT SAMA GUE DILIATIN SAMA ANAK SEBELAH, TUUHHH!" teriakan cewek ini sukses bikin telinga cowok disebelahnya pecah.

"HEH! DIEM LU PENDEK! EMANG SIAPA DULUAN YANG CARI GARA-GARA?!"

"WOI! LU BERDUA DIEM SEBELUM GUE POTONG-POTONG!" omel satu orang cowok dibelakang mereka yang udah berurat delapan #karena empat terlalu mainstream#.

"Udah, deh...biasa aja lagi..." ujar seorang cewek berambut hitam yang lagi baca buku di sebelahnya.

"TA-TA-TAPI DIANYA! DIANYA!"

"ENGGAAKKK! DIA! BUKAN GUEE!"

"BERISIK! BERISIK!"

"LU BERDUA GUE POTONG *PEEEPP* -NYA NIH!"

"AMPUN KAKAK! DIA YANG MULAI!"

Daripada denger mereka teriak-teriak nista, mending kita balik lagi, yuk.

.

.

.

.

"Rame amat, ya? Yah...udah jalan..." gumam Luka yang lagi seru-serunya liat pertengkaran di bus sebelah, Luka menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela bus dan menikmati pemandangan.

'Sebentar lagi udah UN, ya...?' batin Luka. 'Gimana kalo anak-anak VocCo pisah kelas? Atau ada yang keluar? Atau nanti kalo kelulusan gimana, yah?' batin Luka dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang menghampiri kepalanya.

'Enjoy aja, masih lama ini.' Batin Luka sambil cengar-cengir sendiri dalam imajinasinya, Lily yang lagi ngelirik Luka yang cengengesan itu masang tampang geli.

'Sejak kapan si Luka jadi gini? Ketularan mereka, kah?' batin Lily sambil merinding pas ngelirik mereka yang lagi ribut sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Heh! Sebelum pulang, tunggu dulu!" Luka menyuruh anak-anak VocCo berkumpul di markas biasa, yaitu Ruang komputer sekolah. Iya, mereka sekarang sudah pulih dari penyakit gilanya di bus.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Gumi. "Ngumpul pas libur? Males, ah!" protes Len.

"Harus. Dateng!" ucap Luka dengan penuh penekanan, otomatis mode mereka langsung berubah dengan senyuman setulus hati (baca: terpaksa).

"Ada orang yang harus kita masukkan dengan tulus dan halus (Baca lagi: dengan penuh paksaan) ke dalam Vocaloid Community!"

"O-oke..." yang lain ngacungin jempol, sebelum mereka berpisah, Len ngelirik Rin yang lagi sibuk nelponin mamanya dengan hape Blackberry orangenya.

"Eh, Rin." Panggil Len tepat setelah Rin menutup telepon.

"Apaan?!" tanya Rin. "Aduh...ngomong apa, ya? Gak jadi, deh!" Len wajahnya kembali panas, Rin terlihat kecewa. "O-oh... ya udah, gue duluan!"

"Ke-kenapa muka gue jadi merah, ya?! Aaahh! Tau ah!" Len berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Aduuuh! Gaje gila endingnya. Oke, ini baru tahap awal dari Vocaloid Community, selanjutnya ada fict lagi yang isinya tentang calon-calon anggota VocCo, yah, meskipun OC alert dan sebagiannya juga bukan anggota Vocaloid, tapi yang penting fict ini disukai, bukan? Ah, iya, iya. Emang sih, isi fanfiction juga penting, tetapi visi misi saya Cuma mau membuat para readers senang, so...di chapter terakhir ini, saya harap disukai dan gak terlalu gaje, aminn! Bye-bye! Note: Seperti yang saya bilang, ada OC dan karakter yang diambil dari fanfic di fandom lain, tetapi nama karakter itu saya acak, oke?

Last from me:

Thanks for reading ^^

Rin: gaje super duper mega ultimate!

Miku: apaan, tuh?

Kaito: kita bakalan muncul lagi, kan?

Ring: dialog gue dikit banget!

Lui: ini tahap awal Vocaloid Community series, ya?

Meiko: gue dikit banget!

Len: asem

Akaito: no comment, dah

Gakupo: kok gue hampir kaga muncul?

Luka: siapa tuh karakter barunya?

me: SEMUANYA MASIH RAHASIA! AHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
